24 Hours
by Gabsikle
Summary: After Gibby and Tasha break up, Sam comes up with a plan to take his mind off things. In the span of 24 hours, things change between Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby. They learn things about themselves and each other, and most of all, have fun. Seddie/Cibby
1. Hour One

_**Well, here I am with another story. I had this idea in my head for awhile, and I hope no one else has done it before. If they have, I apologize. **_

_**Anywho, I hope you like it! :D**_

_1:00 AM _

Freddie was in his room, updating his blog on . It was mid-July, the summer before his Senior year of high school. He knew that the coming school year was going to be stressful. He'd have to keep his grades up so that all the colleges he applied to would still want him. Then his mom would be doing a full background check on every school. He also had to think of Sam and Carly.

They all wanted to go to school near each other, but they really wanted to go to the same school. So Freddie had to limit his choices to where Carly wanted to go, and to where Sam was able to go.

Sam. Freddie had been waiting for that girl to call him for a good half hour. All summer she had been calling him around twelve-thirty to relieve her boredom. And though he would never tell her, it relieved his boredom too. Carly enjoyed her sleep, so he couldn't hang out with her at this hour. In fact, the only time he was at the Shay place at this time of night was when Sam was over.

Finally, Sam called.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said when he answered.

"Yo, Fredlumps. Listen. Me and the Gibster are heading over right now."

"What are you doing with Gibby?" Freddie wanted to know. Why would she be out with Gibby so late at night?

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, before I hang up, I have a mission for you."

"What?"

"You have to wake up Carly."

"Why me?" Carly can get very mean when someone wakes her up. She's almost as bad as Sam.

"Because I have to deal with a crying Gibby."

"Gibby's crying? Is he OK? Did he get hurt?"

"Freddie, just shut up and do as I say. We'll handle it when I get there." She hung up.

Freddie sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to waking the bear.

**...**

Carly was woken from a wonderful dream by someone knocking on her door.

"Go away, Spencer!" she yelled.

"It's not Spencer."

Carly sat up. "How'd you get in my place, Freddie?"

"You and Spencer never lock the door. Now will you let me in or not?"

Carly reluctantly got out of her bed. She walked to her door and unlocked it. "Come in," she said to her friend icily.

Freddie walked in cautiously. "Sam commanded me to wake you up."

Of course, Carly thought. These days all Sam had to do was say jump, and Freddie would do it. Carly knew what was going on. Freddie had developed a little crush on Sam. It all had started when Freddie began tutoring Sam at the beginning of their Junior year-Carly wanted Sam to pass her SATs, and not fail any classes so they could maybe go to the same college. Carly began to notice that Freddie had started to look at Sam differently. It was kind of a look of adoration. She also noticed how much Freddie had hated the two guys Sam dated during the school year. And they were really nice guys. There was no reason to hate them. Unless jealousy was involved.

"Why does Sam want me awake?" Carly asked.

"Because she and Gibby are coming over."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She only told me that Gibby's crying."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I already told you that I don't know."

Carly's phone pinged. It was a text from Sam.

"Sam and Gibby are on their way up," she informed Freddie.

"OK. Let's go downstairs and wait."

Freddie left without bothering to see if Carly followed.

Carly shook her head. She didn't want to deal with Sam's shenanigans, but Gibby was upset so it might be worth it.

**...**

Sam and Gibby walked into the Shay apartment.

Sam saw that Freddie seemed to perk up a little at her presence. She suppressed a smile. It felt good knowing that her being around had a positive effect on Freddie.

"What's so important that I had to get out of bed?" Carly asked.

Sam handed her best friend some coffee. "Right now, people, we are in hour one."

Carly took a sip of her coffee. "Hour one of what?"

"Of Mission Cheer Gibby Up."

"What's wrong, Gibby?" Carly asked with a lot of concern.

Gibby groaned and sat on the chair while Sam took a seat next to Freddie on the couch.

"Did you get me coffee?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Why would I do that?"

"You got Carly some."

"Yeah. Because I didn't want to get stabbed for disturbing her slumber."

"What makes you think I wasn't sleeping?"

"You're always awake at this hour, Frederly."

"Guys!" Carly yelled. "Can we please discuss why Gibby's so upset?"

"He and Tasha broke up," Sam said.

"Aw. She dumped you, Gibby?" Freddie asked.

Sam shook her head. "He dumped her."

"What? Why'd you do that?" Freddie questioned. "She's so hot."

Sam felt a quick pain in her chest at that statement. She quickly brushed it off though. She didn't want to believe it meant anything.

"Tasha was just too clingy," Gibby said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why are you so upset if you did the dumping?" Carly asked.

"She was so sad about it. You should've seen her face."

"I found him on the street an hour ago, walking like a zombie," Sam told her friends.

"Sam! What were you doing out so late?" Carly asked.

"I was coming over here to mess with Freddie."

"I was wondering why you hadn't called at your usual time," Freddie said.

"Why? You were upset you didn't hear from me?"

Freddie let out a fake laugh. "No. More like relieved."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I figured we should do something to cheer Gibby up."

"How do you propose we do that?" Freddie asked.

"We make a list."

"Of what?"

"Of fun chiz to do."

"'Fun chiz?'" Carly asked.

Sam nodded. "Yup. All four of us will make up this list, then we'll do all that stuff."

"I feel like there's a catch," Gibby said.

"Well, duh. This list has to have things on it that most of us wouldn't really want to do."

"That's stupid," Freddie said. "Why would we agree to do things we don't want to do?"

Sam smacked the back of Freddie's head. "Because it'll be an adventure. And it'll take Gibby's mind off of things."

"What kind of stuff will we be doing?" Carly asked.

"The four of us will decide. If there's something more than one person doesn't want to do, we don't put it on the list."

Carly thought that over. "That seems pretty fair."

"Sam," Freddie said, "how long has this idea been floating around in your head?"

Sam couldn't help but be happy about the fact that Freddie knew her so well. "A while now. Oh. We have to complete all the activities on the list by one in the morning."

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"Because it's exactly twenty-four hours after I put this plan into action. So who's ready to compile this list?"

**...**

Gibby couldn't decide whether or not to be touched by what Sam was doing. On one hand, she was doing it to take Gibby's mind off of hurting Tasha. On the other, this was something Sam had wanted to do for a long time.

"So what should we write down first?" Carly asked as she opened a notebook.

"I've got lots of ideas," Sam said.

"We'll save those for last," Freddie told Sam.

Gibby chuckled to himself while Sam and Freddie got into a heated argument. He always felt the two would make an interesting couple, and he had been waiting years for it to finally happen. Gibby figured it would probably happen soon.

"SHUT UP!" Carly yelled. "Why don't we let Gibby decide first?"

Gibby's heart almost melted at Carly's smile. He'd never admit it, but Carly was part of the reason why he broke up with Tasha. He had started to grow very, very fond of Carly. And she starred in a few too many of his daydreams lately.

"No. You go first," he told Carly.

"Well, I've always wanted to get into a club without waiting in line."

"_Boring," _Sam said.

Freddie pushed her. "Good one, Carly. But I feel it should be a twenty-one and over club."

"Good one, Frednub," Sam said while she pat his head. "Put fake IDs on the list too."

Carly wrote it down. "Gibby?"

"Um. Deface public property?"

"Good one, Gib," Sam said.

"I've always wanted to TP someone's house," Freddie said.

"That's _so _much fun," Sam happily said. "Put that down too, Carls. And I've always wanted to steal a street sign."

"Wait. We'd all have to steal a sign?" Carly asked.

"Yup."

Carly looked at Freddie, then at Gibby. It was obvious she wanted one of them to disagree with it too. Neither did, so she sighed and added it to the list.

"Can we include things we're afraid and embarrassed of wanted to do?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Shoosh yeah. Name it."

"I've always wanted to know what a strip club was like..."

Sam laughed. "Alrighty then, Fredperv. Put it on the list, Carly!"

Gibby was surprised to see that Carly wasn't bothered by that idea.

"I've always wondered what shop lifting is like," Gibby said.

"I really don't like stealing, guys," Carly said. "I'm the only one, aren't I?"

Her friends all nodded at her.

"Fine. I'll put it on the stupid list."

"Then we gotta do a dine and dash," Sam said. "After eating at a fancy restaurant."

Freddie said, "We should all get tattoos."

"Make out with a perfect stranger," Carly suggested. "And skinny dip!"

"What? NO!" Sam said.

"You got a problem with people seeing you naked, Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"That, and I don't want to see you and the other nub nude."

"Sorry, Sam," Carly said. "Only one person has a problem with it, so it goes on the list."

"I have the perfect place to do that," Gibby said. "My grandpa's cabin. There's a lake in the back and it's completely secluded."

"Sweet," Freddie said. "That can be our goal. We'll end there, and do all the things on the list on our way."

Gibby saw a spark go off in Carly mind.

"OK. I've got one last thing," Carly said. "Each one of us has to confess something to someone after we do the last thing on the list."

"You mean after skinny dipping?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And it has to be a confession that you are terrified of confessing."

"Why would we do that?" Sam wanted to know.

"It fits the theme of the list. And I feel like it'll be the perfect way to end our little adventure."

Sam, Gibby, and Freddie looked a little reluctant. They weren't sure if they were ready to make some deep and terrifying confessions. But each knew they were already pushing themselves to do things they feared doing by agreeing to Sam's list. So they agreed to the confessions, and decided to not dwell on it until it was confession time.

_**Well, I hope this was good. I'll be happy to hear how you feel. :)**_


	2. Hour Two

_**Woot! Second chapter! Enjoy!**_

_2:00 AM_

"Well," Carly said, "I guess I'll go pretty myself up for our journey." She took her coffee with her as she made her way upstairs.

"I'll look up clubs and stuff to stop at on our way to the cabin," Freddie said.

"No you're not," Sam told him. "Gibby can do that. I need you."

"For what?" Freddie said with a gulp. He knew she didn't mean it in the way he secretly hoped, but a boy could dream.

"You're driving me to the twenty-four hour Mall-Mart to get supplies."

"What supplies?" Gibby asked.

"Spray paint, toilet paper, and tools. Duh."

"But, Sam," Freddie said, "creepers go to Mall-Mart at two AM."

"Oh my God! Stop being a baby!" She grabbed Freddie's wrist and dragged him out the door. As they walked down the hall she said, "Today's gonna be so much fun."

Freddie laughed. "It is. I can't believe Carly was cool with the whole tattoo thing. Same with the strip club."

"I guess she's curious about the strip club. Also, we should get matching tattoos."

Freddie smiled at her while they stepped into the elevator. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Were you also thinking that they should be iCarly tattoos?"

"Yes!"

"It's like we're on the same wave length," Sam said while she poked Freddie in the stomach.

The elevator reached the lobby. The pair got out and made their way to Freddie's car.

"You have money to pay for these supplies?" Freddie asked.

"You're funny."

"I take that to mean I have to pay."

"Funny and smart."

"Thanks," Freddie said with a hint of sarcasm.

They got in the car and made their way to Mall-Mart.

**...**

Carly came downstairs and was surprised to see only Gibby. "Where's Sam and Freddie?"

"They went to Mall-Mart to get supplies."

"Of course. What are you up to?" She walked up behind Gibby, who was at the computer, and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm mapping out a route to my grandpa's cabin. I found a really fancy restaurant, and there's a nice night club about two miles away from it."

"Good job, Gibby. We should probably make reservations at the restaurant."

"Good plan."

"I'll set a reminder on my phone to do so at a reasonable hour. What's the number?"

Gibby read off the number for her. "I also found a tattoo place, and, um, strip club."

Carly laughed. "Who knew Freddie was into that?"

"Well, he is a guy."

"True. Hey, Gibby?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed Sam and Freddie acting different toward each other?"

"You've seen it too?" Gibby asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Like how Freddie looks at her like she's the most precious thing ever, and how Sam can't _not _smile when he's around?"

"YES!" Carly gave Gibby a hug.

"I've been waiting for them to get together for the longest time," Gibby told Carly.

"Me too. Which is why I developed a plan. We have to make sure those two are alone as much as possible."

"Is the confession thing part of the plan?"

"Yup. I'll tell them that it's clear they're into each other. And hopefully-"

"They confess to each other that they like each other."

"Gibby, it's like we're on the same wave length."

"Yeah," Gibby said with a dreamy look on his face.

Carly began to wonder if Gibby would end up confessing something to her.

**...**

"What color spray paint should we get?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Um. Black?"

Sam stopped walking and looked at him. "Can you try to act like you're having fun?"

"It's hard to have fun when there's a bunch of shady people around."

Sam looked around the Mall-Mart. She had only seen about four other customers besides them. And, yeah, that one dude in the power tools section looked really scary, but Sam figured she could take him.

"Don't worry," she told Freddie. "We'll be fine. I got my taser."

"But did you see that guy in the power tools section? He looked at you like he wanted to chop you up then eat you."

Sam made a note to herself to not show Freddie any horror movies for awhile. "Wait. You're worried for _my _safety?"

Freddie blushed. "Well. Statistics do show that bad things are more likely to happen to girls late at night more than guys. Even girls like Sam Puckett."

That made Sam feel kind of special. People usually don't worry about her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not smiling!"

"Yes you are! It's one of those goofy grins people get."

"You mean like the one you got on your face right now?"

They both stopped talking and looked about the store awkwardly.

"Red," Freddie said suddenly.

"What?"

"Spray paint. We should also get red."

"Yeah. And green. And blue."

"And purple."

"Good thinking, Fredward."

They walked into the paint isle, and grabbed the colors of spray paint they wanted.

"So what's next?" Freddie asked.

"Toilet paper. Obviously."

They walked into the isle that held the toilet paper.

"We need to get the biggest package," Sam said.

"But that's all the way on the top shelf!"

They both looked at the top shelf. Sam smirked. "I'll climb on your shoulders, and get it."

"Sam, you are not climbing on me."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Sam pushed him up against the shelf. She had him pinned and their faces were only inches apart. Sam wondered if Freddie was feeling the sexual tension as well. "I will get on your shoulders to get that huge ass pack of toilet paper."

Freddie gulped loudly. "Fine." He crouched down so she could get on his shoulders. He stood up once she got herself situated. Sam was surprised that he did so with no effort. But then again, she didn't weigh that much.

"OK. I'm going to stand now. When I do, I want you to hold onto my ankles," Sam instructed. She carefully stood, and Freddie gripped her ankles tightly. "I kinda want to climb onto the shelf."

"DON'T! You might fall and break your neck or something."

"What's with you being so obsessed about my well-being all of a sudden?" Sam asked. Not that she minded.

"This isn't a new development, Sam."

"So... You've always cared for my safety?"

"Well. Yeah."

Sam was so glad Freddie couldn't see the stupid smile on her face.

"Oh," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Will you just get the toilet paper?"

Sam smacked a pack, and it fell to the ground.

"So, um, how are you going to get down?" Freddie asked.

"That is a very good question. Uh. Just stay still, and don't let go of my ankles yet."

"OK."

Using the shelves to steady herself, Sam slowly lowered. "Let go of my right ankle." Freddie did so, and Sam rested her right leg over his shoulder. "Now they left." She repeated the process. "Hmm. I would be perfectly fine just sitting on your shoulders like this for the rest of our time in the store."

"Yeah, well, that ain't happening." Freddie got onto his knees, and Sam got off him.

"What's next?" Freddie asked.

"We get the tools to take down the street signs."

"Right."

They went and gathered all the tools Sam believed they would need.

"I think we're good," Sam said.

"Finally! I can;t wait to get out of here. I swear Creepy Guy is following us."

Sam groaned. "I'll have my taser at the ready if that makes you feel better."

"It kinda does."

They paid for all the supplies, went back to Freddie's car, and drove back to Bushwell Plaza. Creepy Guy did not follow them. Both Sam and Freddie were very grateful for that.

**...**

Carly had fallen asleep on Gibby's shoulder while they watched paid programming on TV.

Gibby would've fallen asleep too, but he wanted to relish in the moment. It was not often that Carly was so close to him. He took in her scent. She smelled like green apple candy. It was lovely.

Gibby also decided to think about his confession, even though he didn't want to. He figured he should tell Carly that he had feelings for her. It was definitely something he was terrified of confessing. She probably didn't feel the same. And the confession could ruin their friendship. Gibby didn't want that. But he figured it was best to just get it over with. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Gibby heard Sam's giggle in the hall. Soon, she and Freddie walked in.

"God, you're such a pansy!" Sam said to Freddie. "I can't believe you wanted to make sure no one snuck into the car."

"Chiz like that happens all the time!" Freddie said.

Gibby was totally confused. He decided not to ask, since they probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

"You guys got everything you need?" Gibby asked.

Carly stirred, then sat up. "Oh. You're back."

"Try not to sound so excited," Sam said.

"Well, I'm tired, Sam. I didn't exactly get much sleep," Carly snapped.

"Calm down, chickie. We'll get some five hour energy shots after our first mission."

"And what's that?"

"Deface public property."

"You map out a route, Gibby?" Freddie asked.

Gibby nodded. "I found a tattoo place, strip club, fancy restaurant, night club, and even a mall."

"Nice work," Sam said.

"Oh. Sam," Carly said, "I'm bringing make-up and stuff so we can doll ourselves up for the restaurant and night club."

"Ew."

"We need these things to look fabulous."

Freddie said, "Sam and I think we should all get an iCarly tattoo."

"That's an awesome idea!" Gibby said. "I'll go print out the iCarly logo." He quickly did so. "We ready to go?"

"Yup! Yup!" Sam cried.

They all gathered their things and headed out the door.

_**Hopefully, you liked this. And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **_


	3. Hour Three

_**Well, they're finally doing some chiz on the list! Enjoy. **_

_3:00 AM_

After they all piled into Freddie's car, Carly asked, "So what are we going to vandalize?" She was with Gibby in the backseat, and Sam was up front next to Freddie.

"I've got the perfect place," Sam said.

Carly saw the wicked smile on her friend's face. "Where?"

Sam whispered something in Freddie's ear.

"WHAT? NO!" Freddie screamed.

"Just drive us there!"

"Fine."

There it is again, Carly thought smugly. Freddie had just given in to whatever crazy thing Sam wanted. Though she figured Freddie was actually a little excited about whatever Sam's plan was. Freddie always had an adventurous streak. Carly could always see it. But it wasn't until Sam came around that he let that adventurous streak out.

"Why do I sense I'm going to regret coming up with this idea for the list?" Gibby asked.

"Because you probably will," Carly told him.

"You're not going to regret it at all," Sam said. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"And illegal," Freddie added.

"Dude, we're going to be doing so much other illegal chiz today. This is gonna be a nice warm up."

"No. Shop lifting should be the warm up. Street sign stealing would be the next level. _Then _this crazy idea."

"Sam, where are we going?" Carly asked. She recognized the route they were on, but hope they weren't heading to where she thought they were.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sam told Carly. Then to Freddie, "Shop lifting is going to be our huge illegal thing."

"How?" Gibby asked.

"We're gonna steal our entire ensembles for the restaurant and night club."

"Jesus Christ," Carly mumbled. She really wished someone else had disagreed with all the illegal activities. "You guys didn't include the dine and dash in our levels of illegal 'fun.'"

"Pssh. That won't even phase you when we get to it."

"Oh no," Gibby whispered. "Carly, please tell me we're not going where I think we're going."

Freddie pulled into a parking lot.

"Sadly, Gibby, it looks like we are."

"Pop the trunk, Fredmund," Sam said as she jumped out of the car.

"I can't believe Sam is making us do this," Carly said.

"Don't they have a security system here?" Gibby asked.

"It's a really cheap one," Freddie said. "I should be able to bypass it easily."

"You've been hanging out with Sam way too much," Carly told him. Not that she disapproved. She just wished it didn't make Freddie a huge criminal.

"Get out of the car, losers!" Sam yelled.

They all listened to her.

Carly shut her door and looked at the building with worry. It was a very familiar building for her and her friends. Ridgeway High School.

**...**

Sam was bouncing with joy while Freddie disabled the alarm. There were two reasons for this joy. One: she had been waiting years to break into and vandalize her school. Two: Freddie's ability to break into their school was insanely attractive. Not that he wasn't attractive before...

"We're good," Freddie said.

Sam did a quick lock pick, and they were in.

"So," Freddie said, "should we all split up individually?"

Carly said, "No. We'll work in pairs. I'll go with Gibby, and you two will go together."

Sam wasn't expecting that. She figured Carly would rather hang out with her. Why would Carly want to be alone with Gibby? Did she have a thing for him? That would be so weird.

"I'm good with that," Gibby said.

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other, Freddie," Sam said. "OK. The goal is to empty your cans of spray paint." She handed Carly the green spray paint and Gibby the black.

"We'll take the second floor," Freddie said. He gave Sam the blue and red spray paint, and he took the purple.

"Sam, I'm gonna feel so bad about this," Carly said. "You know what? I'll have my dad donate money to the school."

"Now that your conscience is clear," Sam said to Carly, "can we do this?"

Carly and Gibby turned and walked away.

Sam shook up the cans. "Ready?" she asked Freddie.

"Race you up the stairs," Freddie said then dashed off.

"Not fair!" Sam sped after him.

"Victory!" Freddie screamed.

Sam sprayed his chest with red paint.

"Hey!"

She giggled then ran away. While she ran, she randomly sprayed the walls. She came to a dead end. She heard Freddie come up behind her, heard the sound of a spray can, then felt spray paint hit her hair.

Sam gasped. "You did not just do that!" she growled as she turned to him.

"I think I just did."

Carly was right. Freddie had been hanging out with her too much. It was especially evident with that cocky grin on his face.

"You're lucky we're on a mission here, boy," she said to Freddie. "Or else I'd be destroying your ass right now."

Freddie didn't even look scared. "Fine. I look forward to it when you do."

"Damn. When'd you get so bold?"

Freddie chuckled. "I think it happened the moment I bypassed the alarm."

"It's a rush, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Ready to spray paint the school?"

"Hell yeah."

"I can't hear you!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HELL YEAH!"

**...**

"Did you hear that?" Gibby asked Carly.

"Sam getting Freddie pumped up?"

"Yeah."

Carly gave him a dazzling smile. "I heard it. So. What should we spray paint?"

"Ms. Briggs' room?"

Carly squealed and hugged Gibby. "Brilliant idea! I hope it's not locked."

Luckily, it wasn't.

"What first?" Carly asked.

Gibby thought for a moment. He had lucked out by picking out a venue, but he didn't think he could impress Carly again so easily.

"Um. We could spray paint 'Bagpipes suck' on her chalk board, I guess."

"Good idea. You do that. I'll spray a devil's face on her desk."

After Gibby finished, he went to take a look at Carly's devil face.

"It looks kinda... cute," he said.

"AW! I wanted it to look scary!" Her pout was very adorable.

"Sorry."

Carly sighed. "It's OK, Gibby. Hey. I just got an awesome idea. Follow me."

Gibby followed Carly down the hall. They stopped at the cafeteria doors.

"Damn. It's locked," Carly said.

"Hold up." Gibby walked away from her. He grabbed a garbage can. "Please move, Carly." After she did, he smashed the garbage can down on the padlock several times. Finally, the lock broke. He threw the trash can aside, opened the door, and said, "After you, m'lady."

Carly giggled. "Why thank you, kind sir."

"So what's the plan?" Gibby asked when they entered the cafeteria.

"First, we move all the tables and chairs. Second, I spray 'Sam Puckett Loves Freddie Benson' on the floor, and you write, 'Freddie Benson Loves Sam Puckett.' Finally, we fill the floor-and the walls if need be-with hearts until our paint runs out."

That was the strangest idea Gibby had ever heard. "But... What happens when it's discovered?"

"Good point. They could end up being blamed for it. I guess we should just do their initials."

They began to move the tables. "Do you plan on showing this work of art to Sam and Freddie?"

"God no!"

"Then why do it?"

"To throw their feelings for each other out into the universe. And hopefully, the universe will smile upon us and push those two together."

"And then the universe will push them to confess those feeling."

"Exactly."

Gibby figured the lack of sleep had driven her a little insane. Why else would she come up with such a weird plan? But Gibby decided to amuse Carly. Maybe her crazy theory would end up working.

**...**

Freddie was having so much fun. He and Sam had covered almost every room on the second floor. It was amazing how different he felt after doing just this one task on the list. He felt like such a bad ass. When Sam had threatened him earlier, he felt no fear. Hell, he kind of flirted with her instead.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

"Sure." Part of him hoped this would turn into a romantic moment. But it was Sam, so of course it wasn't romantic. He felt spray paint hit his face.

"You spawn of Satan!" Freddie yelled.

He listened to Sam run away, opened his eyes, then took off after her.

"You'll never catch me, Fredslow!" Sam teased.

"Worst nickname ever!"

Sam gasped for the second time that night and stopped running. "How dare you insult me like that?"

Freddie shrugged then sprayed the front of Sam's shirt.

Sam pounced on him. They rolled around on the floor with their eyes closed, spraying randomly at each other. The paint quickly ran out.

They both opened their eyes. Somehow Freddie had ended up on top of Sam. Their noses were only inches apart.

"Well," Sam said awkwardly.

Freddie could feel her heart pounding, and he figured she could feel his too.

"Um," Freddie said. "What would you do if-"

"GUYS!" they heard Carly yell. "We're out of paint! And it's almost four! Can we go now?"

Freddie had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life.

_**I hope this was good. Oh. I hope this was realistic enough. I've never broken into a building before... So yeah. **_


	4. Hour Four

_4:00 AM_

Sam groaned. "I guess we should go."

She saw the disappointment flash across Freddie's face. He sighed sadly and stood up. He held out a hand. Sam grabbed his hand and got up. They walked down the stairs without saying a word.

"What happened to you guys?" Gibby asked.

"We had a spray paint fight," Freddie said. "Come one. Let's get back to the car."

As they walked, Carly pulled Sam back. "Why does Freddie look so sad?"

"Well... We kinda had... a... moment."

"You did?" Carly asked happily. That threw Sam off. She thought Carly would be freaking out in a bad way, not a good way. "What happened?"

They stepped outside the school. "We were wrestling on the floor, having a spray paint fight. My eyes were closed so paint wouldn't get in my eyes. When the paint ran out I opened my eyes. He was on top of me and our noses were almost touching. It was so awkward. Plus, both our hearts were pounding. I'm pretty sure he was about to ask to kiss me."

"Well, why didn't he?"

"You called us."

"So... I ruined the moment?" Carly looked crushed.

"Yeah. But that might be a good thing."

"How?"

"You know, things could get all weird between us. I don't want to, like, ruin our friendship or anything."

"But your first kiss together didn't ruin anything."

"Dude, you had a total conniption."

"That was then."

"Guys! Get in the car!" Freddie called.

After they were all buckled in, Sam said, "Take us to the community pool."

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Freddie and I are covered in spray paint. We need to clean off."

"Can we TP a house after that?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, Gibby, we can TP a house after."

"Can we stop and get caffeine first?" Carly begged.

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie said.

**...**

Carly pulled Gibby aside when they entered the convenience store. "I screwed up big time."

"How?"

"Sam and Freddie might've kissed if I hadn't called out to them."

Gibby grabbed her hand. She didn't expect the little jolt of electricity she felt. "It's not your fault, Carly."

"Yes it is."

"OK. It is. But whatever. If it almost happened once, next time it could actually happen."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hey, your little message to the universe worked."

Carly smiled at him. "It did, didn't it?"

Sam came up to them. "Stop flirting and get your caffeine."

Carly looked at all the items Sam held. She had two five hour energy shots and four energy drinks.

"Don't you think that's a little much, Sam?" Carly asked.

"No. I'm gonna be needing these puppies."

"That can't be good for your heart."

"It's not," Freddie said when he reached them.

"But you have the exact same thing!"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't want to end up falling asleep."

"Exactly!" Sam said. "Who wants to sleep during an adventure like this?"

"I sure don't, Sam," Freddie said with a smile. Clearly the awkwardness of the almost kiss was gone. "Can you two hurry up, though?" he said to Gibby and Carly. "I wanna get to the pool before the sun comes up."

Sam and Freddie walked away. "You're paying for my stuff, right?" Carly heard Sam ask Freddie.

They all got their caffeine and paid for their things.

They got into Freddie's car. He and Sam shared a look. Without looking away from each other they each grabbed an energy shot, opened it, and chugged. Then they both got disgusted looks on their faces.

Carly laughed. :I take it those were nasty?"

"Oh yeah," Freddie said. He started the car and they drove to the pool.

**...**

Gibby felt a little bad for Carly. He could tell she was beating herself up over ruining Sam and Freddie's moment.

The car stopped and they all got out.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Carly. "They'll have more moments."

"I hope you're right, Gibby."

Sam and Freddie started to climb the fence surrounding the community pool.

"You two coming?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Carly said. "Gibby and I will hang out here by the car."

"Your loss." Sam went over the fence.

Carly took a seat on the hood of the car. Gibby decided to join her. For awhile they watched their two friends.

Sam and Freddie removed their shoes. Sam took a running start and launched herself into the pool. Freddie laughed at her then simply jumped in.

"How about we nap while they swim?" Gibby suggested.

"That is the greatest idea ever."

They both laid down.

"Um. You can use me as a pillow if you want," he said.

"I'd like that."

Gibby put an arm around Carly, and she rested her head on his chest. It all felt so right to Gibby. They both quickly fell asleep.

**...**

"Is all the paint off my face?" Freddie asked Sam.

She swam over to him and examined his face. She lifted up her hands, put them on his face, and started to violently rub. "Gone now."

"OW!"

She giggled. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "You remember that moment after our spray paint fight?"

Freddie had feared she would bring it up. "Yeah."

"Um. You were about to ask me a question, but Carly called us."

"Yeah." He was still a little miffed about that. He would have pulled off a pretty smooth move if Carly hadn't interrupted.

"Well, uh, what were you going to ask?"

There was no way he was going to tell her now. Maybe he'd save it for confession time. "It was nothing."

It was obvious Sam didn't believe him. "You sure? Because it sounded serious."

"Yeah. I'm sure. Um. You think we should get out now?"

Sam nodded and got out. Freddie followed.

"We're not getting in my car with our clothes all wet," Freddie said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a nub."

"Whatever." Freddie removed his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked at Sam. "Don't act like you don't like what you see."

"Don't make me punch you."

Freddie laughed. "I'm wringing out my shirt. Then I might lay it on one of those chairs to dry off."

"You plan on doing the same with your pants?"

"Jesus, Sam, if you wanted to see me without my clothes all you had to do was ask."

This time Sam did punch him. But not before a blush crept over her face. "I was asking because jeans take longer to dry, asshole. And so I know to look away on case you do remove your pants."

Freddie had no idea what had come over him in the passed few hours. He was feeling uncharacteristically bold. "That's actually a good idea, Puckett." He started to remove his pants.

"Oh holy chiz," Sam said and turned around. "If this is an attempt to seduce me, you're failing miserably."

"You wish. I just want my clothes to be dry." He placed his clothes on one of the chairs, and laid down on the chair next to it.

"Don't you fall asleep on me," Sam said. Freddie hadn't realized she turned around.

"I won't. Hey, you're shivering."

"I'm aware. But there's no way I'm taking my clothes off."

"No one said you had to."

Sam stood in silence for a moment. She then looked down her shirt and her pants.

"Uh. What was that?" Freddie asked.

Sam took off her shirt, which revealed a red bra. "I was making sure I wasn't wearing any underwear that would be see-through when wet." She removed her pants and Freddie saw that she was wearing black panties.

"Oh my God! Stop staring," Sam said. "I don't want you getting all 'excited.'"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Sam snorted in disbelief. She wrung out her clothes then laid on the chair next to Freddie. "I can't believe I'm gonna have to see you naked later."

"WHAT?"

"For skinny dipping. It's on the list."

"Oh. Right." Freddie had completely forgotten about that. "Well, you have awhile to prep yourself."

They laid on the chairs for some time. Simply talking about nothing and laughing like loons.

"We should probably go now," Freddie said.

"You're right. We want to TP a house before the sun fully comes up."

They put their clothes back on and climbed over the fence.

"Aw. Don't they look cute?" Sam said, referring to Carly and Gibby. They were sleeping and cuddled up together on the hood of Freddie's car.

"You think those two will get together?" Freddie asked.

"It's be so weird, but I can see it happening." Sam opened the passenger door of the car. She got in, reached for the wheel, and honked the horn.

Both Gibby and Carly screamed. Gibby fell onto the ground.

Freddie and Sam were laughing while Carly yelled, "You guys are so mean!"

"I'm OK," Gibby said.

Sam popped her head out of the car. "Come on, sleepy head. We have a house to TP."

_**Did ya like it? I hope so. **_

_**OK. I'm gonna be at the beach until Thursday, so a new chapter probably won't be up until Friday. Sorry. **_


	5. Hour Five

_**I realize I said I'd have this chapter up on Friday, but life got in the way. My friend kidnapped me over the weekend and I had to pack for school as well. Then yesterday, I moved back in. **_

_**So, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is worth it. **_

_5:00AM_

Carly watched Sam type an address into Freddie's GPS.

"Where are we going?" she asked her friend.

"I already told you. To go TP a house."

"Whose house?" Carly knew she wasn't going to be happy with whoever's house Sam chose to TP.

"You don't need to know whose house we're TPing," Sam said.

Carly sighed and turned to Gibby. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Just a few scrapes," he told her.

"It was so mean of Sam to honk the horn and scare you enough to fall off the car."

"It wasn't mean!" Sam defended. "It was funny. Right, Frednip?"

That was a nickname Carly hadn't heard before. She figured Sam was thinking of turnips for some reason.

"It was a little funny," Freddie said. "But I'm sorry you got injured, Gibby. I got a first aid kit if you need it."

"Nah. I'm good. I'm not bleeding or anything."

"_That _would've been hilarious," Sam said. She shared a look with Freddie and they laughed.

The GPS announced that they had arrived at their destination. They parked by the curb, and Freddie popped the trunk.

"Come help me, Gibson," Sam commanded. The two got out of the car to fetch the toilet paper.

"Do you know whose house this is?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Nope."

"And you're not worried?"

"Why would I be?"

"We could get caught!"

"We didn't get caught at the school or the pool."

"Yeah. Because sane people aren't awake that early."

"You're just upset that we woke you up."

"I need my beauty sleep."

"You took two naps already."

"I like my full eight hours, Freddie." Carly paused. "Um. Are you having fun?"

Freddie smiled brightly. "Yeah. It's been entertaining."

"It's been especially fun with Sam, huh?"

Freddie blushed. "I guess."

Carly saw toilet paper fly out of the corner of her eye. Sam and Gibby were TPing a tree in their victim's front yard.

"Sam told me you guys had a moment in the school. And I interrupted it."

Freddie turned redder. "Yeah. It was nothing though."

"Were you going to kiss her?"

"WHAT? N-n-n-n-n-no."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

**...**

"The tree's looking pretty awesome," Sam said to Gibby.

"Sure is." Gibby looked t the car. He just wanted a quick glance at Carly, but noticed that Freddie looked embarrassed. Carly must've been talking about him and Sam. Gibby figured he should do the same.

"You're really having a lot of fun," Gibby said.

"Shoosh yeah. I've been waiting to do chiz like this for years."

"Is, um, Freddie one of the reasons why you're having so much fun?"

Sam dropped a roll of toilet paper. "Why would Fredwad be a reason for my fun?"

Gibby shrugged. "You guys just seem kinda... flirty."

"You're one to talk."

"Huh?"

"You've been doing everything you can to get get near Carly since we started this adventure."

Oh no, Gibby thought, I'm caught. He went into denial mode. "I think you've been hallucinating, Sam. And why are you changing the subject? Are you trying to hide your feelings for a certain technical producer?"

Sam threw a roll of toilet paper in his face and stalked away.

**...**

Sam was pissed at Gibby. What made him think he could say things like that to her? And when did he become so observant?

She reached Freddie's car and saw that her two best friends were in a heated discussion. She knocked on the window.

Freddie opened his door. "Yeah?"

"We're _all _supposes to participate. Not just me and Carly's future hubby," Sam said.

Carly practically growled. "You two are insane." She opened her door, got out of the car, and walked over to Gibby.

Sam watched her pick up a toilet paper roll and throw it clean over the house. "Impressive," Sam mumbled to herself. To Freddie she said, "What's her problem?"

"I was just pointing out to her that she and Gibby have seemed very friendly these past few hours."

Sam laughed. "I was just saying the same to Gibby." She decided to leave out the fact that Gibby had made the same accusation and her and Freddie.

"Should we try to get them together?"

"But it'd be the weirdest pairing ever."

Freddie cleared his throat. "The same could be said about us."

Sam could feel the blood rush to her face. "Yeah. It could."

They were silent for a beat.

"We should try to get them alone as much as possible," Freddie said. "So we can see how it all shakes out between them."

"OK. Uh. Wanna go TP this house now?"

"Under one condition."

"What?"

"Whose house is this?"

Sam smirked at him. "Mr. Howard's."

**...**

They finally used up all the toilet paper. About two hundred rolls.

"Good work, guys," Sam said. She and Freddie hi-fived.

Freddie wondered if Sam really was the only reason he was having so much fun this far into their adventure. But it was hard to _not _have fun when Sam was around. She just had the strange ability to make Freddie happy. He figured Sam had that effect on everyone.

The foursome saw the lights in the house go on.

"Oh shit," Carly whispered.

"RUN!" Sam screamed.

They all raced to Freddie's car.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Carly cried while Freddie started the engine and they heard a voice yell at them from the yard of the house.

As Freddie sped off, Gibby looked out the back window. "WAS THAT MR. HOWARD?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a giggle.

Freddie glanced at a street sign, and halted to a stop.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look at that street sign," Freddie said.

"Knock and Knoll Drive," Sam read. "Hahaha. Funny. You gonna steal it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Freddie!" Carly squealed. "It's daytime. You could get caught!"

"That's half the fun, Carls," Sam said. "I'll help you, Fredlumps."

The two got out of the car.

"How we gonna do this?" Freddie asked Sam while he watched her get the tools out of the trunk.

"I could always hold you on my shoulders while you take the sign down."

"Uh..."

"What? You don't think I can hold you?"

"Oh, I know you can."

Sam smiled at Freddie. "I see. You don't trust me."

Freddie smile right back at her. "Not at all."

"Just get on my shoulders, nub."

Sam hoisted Freddie up. She handed him the necessary tools to remove the street sign.

Carly rolled down her window. "Please hurry up! What if Mr. Howard called the cops?"

Sam let Freddie down once he removed the sign. "If he had called the cops, they would've been here by now."

Freddie put the tools and street sign in his trunk. "I think food will calm you down, Carly."

"Mmmm," Sam said. "Mama is hungry."

Gibby said, "I know a good diner that's not far from here."

Carly sighed. "Fine. Let's go get food and pretend we haven't committed any crimes."

_**In case you were wondering, Knock and Knoll is a real street. It's near-ish my school in Pennsylvania. **_

_**Well, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I need to focus on school and all that jazz (I may have failed a class last semester). Maybe by the weekend? **_


	6. Hour Six

_**Hey look, I got this up before the weekend. :)**_

_6:00 AM_

Carly was happy to see Sam and Freddie scramble to sit next to each other in the booth next to the diner.

"What can I get you kids?" an old lady, their waitress, asked. Her name tag said her name was Peggy.

"I'd like a coffee," Carly said. "And an order of french toast."

"I'll have coffee too, and eggs benedict," Gibby said.

Freddie said, "I'll take a glass of water, a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, and a side order of ham."

"I want scrambled eggs with white toast and a side order of bacon, extra crispy."

"Drink?" Peggy asked Sam.

"Oh. Peppy-Cola."

Once Peggy walked away, Sam and Freddie whipped put their energy drinks.

Sam smiled happily at Freddie and asked, "Is that side of ham you're getting actually for me?"

"Nah," Freddie teased.

Sam punched his arm. "You best give me that ham when it arrives, boy."

"I'll think about it."

Carly and Gibby shared a knowing look. Carly wondered if her message to the universe worked. Sam and Freddie did seem like they were becoming closer, and were definitely flirting more.

Peggy came back with their drinks. Carly drank the coffee black. She needed caffeine. Now.

"I can't wait for my next nap," Carly said.

"Me too," Gibby agreed.

Sam snorted. "You two are such pansies. Frednick and I haven't even slept yet, and we're totally fine."

"You're both freaks of nature," Carly said. She rested her head on Gibby's shoulder. "I don't understand how you're not tired."

"The excitement of the day hadn't gotten you pumped?" Freddie asked.

"No. It's just made me even more exhausted." She took a deep breath and noted how good Gibby smelled. It was a comforting smell. A smell that made her feel safe and secure.

She drifted into sleep.

**...**

Sam tilted her head.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Is Carly asleep?"

"I think she is," Gibby said.

"You can't possibly be that comfortable, Gibby," Sam said to him.

"Obviously I am. Well, to Carly at least."

Sam and Freddie laughed.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," Sam told him.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been into Carly?" Freddie asked.

Sam had been wondering the same thing. Was Carly the reason why he dumped Tasha?

"I'm not sure," Gibby said. "She may have been part of the reason. Does it bother you guys?"

"It weirds me out," Sam told him. "I mean, how would you feel if me and Freddie started dating?" She added a fake laugh, as if the idea of them together was completely ludicrous. In reality, Sam didn't think it would be that strange.

"You and Freddie dating wouldn't be weird," Gibby told her.

"WHAT?" she and Freddie asked in shock. They looked at each other, then looked away quickly. Sam saw that Freddie was extremely red, and she knew she was too.

Peggy came over with their food. Gibby nudged Carly awake.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not really," the three mumbled.

"I did miss something!"

Freddie and Sam shoved their food into their mouths so they couldn't speak.

"Gibby?" Carly asked.

"If you say anything, I'll destroy you," Sam warned.

"I told Sam and Freddie that I wouldn't find it weird if they dated."

Sam scooped up some of her eggs with her spoon then flung them at Gibby. "You'll pay for that."

They ate in silence for a bit. Sam was glaring at Gibby the entire time. Then a lightbulb went off in her brain.

"I just got a brilliant idea," she said joyfully.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Sam whispered in his ear. Freddie started to laugh hysterically.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"I know a way Gibby can complete one of the items on the list."

"How?"

"He's going to make out with a stranger." Freddie failed at suppressing a laugh and Sam jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"I don't like that glint in your eyes," Carly told Sam.

"Who are you trying to get me to make out with?" Gibby wanted to know.

"Peggy."

"OUR WAITRESS?"

"Why would an old lady want to make out with a teenager?" Carly said.

"Freddie will give her a really large tip."

"I didn't volunteer to do that," Freddie said.

"Well, you're already paying for my meal, so why not?"

"I didn't volunteer to do that either."

Sam patted his shoulder. "You're gonna have to get used to it."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know... Whatever. You should already be used to it anyway."

"I don't wanna make out with Peggy," Gibby whined.

"I'm gonna go have a talk with her," Sam said.

**...**

While they waited for Gibby-Peggy had agreed, and Gibby eventually did after Freddie promised him twenty bucks-Freddie let his mind wander. Why did Sam say he should get used to paying for her? Did that mean she thought they would be dating soon? Did Sam _want _to date him?

"He's coming back," Sam said.

Freddie looked up. Poor Gibby. The guy looked miserable.

Gibby sat down. "Can I have my twenty dollars now?"

Freddie chuckled and handed the money over.

Carly grabbed Gibby's hand. "Are you OK?"

Sam couldn't stop smiling. "So how was it?"

"Horrible! She has dentures." Sam and Freddie started to laugh. "And she had to remove them before we started. She didn't want them to come loose during."

The laughing increased.

"That priceless!" Sam said.

Freddie said, "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

"I think I might pee myself!"

"Guys!" Carly yelled. "Gibby's traumatized! It's not funny!"

"You're right," Sam said. "It's fucking hilarious."

"Can we please go?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, yeah. But Fredkins needs to pay your girlfriend first."

**...**

Gibby felt so gross. Peggy had the nastiest breath, and he could still taste it.

"You want a piece of gum?" Carly asked. She held out a pack.

"I'll take four." He shoved the gum into his mouth. "You're an angel," he said to Carly as a thanks.

He saw her blush slightly. "It's no big deal."

"Aw! That's so sweet. Isn't it, Freddie?" Sam said.

"Very," Freddie said in agreement. "First they cuddle, now their sharing gum. There's only one next logical step."

"Marriage," Sam said.

"Exactly."

"How much do you two hang out without me?" Carly wanted to know.

Gibby was wondering the same thing. How else could Freddie pick up Sam's brand of cruelty?

"Not that much," Sam said.

"We do talk on the phone every night," Freddie told Carly.

Gibby and Carly looked at each other. This was good news.

"Why do you talk every night?" Gibby asked.

"We both get bored at night," Freddie answered.

Sam added, "And Carly's usually asleep, so we kinda only have each other to talk to."

"I never knew that," Carly said.

"Well, now you do."

The car went silent.

"So," Gibby said, "what are we gonna do next?"

"Could we hang out at the park for a bit?" Carly asked.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other. It was as if those two were calling all the shots. Sam shrugged.

"Why not?" Freddie said. He took a left, and headed to the park.

_**So... How'd you all feel about Gibby making out with an old lady? **_


	7. Hour Seven

_**It's time for the seventh hour of the adventure. I hope no one is out of character. If so, sorry. **_

_7:00 AM_

They all got out of the car once they arrived at the park.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Sam asked Carly.

"Just to hang out," Carly said. "I kind of want to revisit my youth before I go steal a bunch of shit."

"Gasp! Carly Shay swore!"

Carly lightly pushed Sam. "Shut up." She turned to Gibby. "You wanna hang on the play set?" She asked Gibby this for two reasons. She wanted to get Sam and Freddie alone, and she kind of wanted to spend time with Gibby without them.

Gibby said, "Sure."

As they walked away, Sam yelled, "Have fun you two!"

"She's insane," Carly said.

Gibby laughed. "Yeah."

They climbed the play set and sat near the entrance of the swirly slide.

"I'm sorry Sam had you make out with that old lady," Carly said.

"Thanks. But can we not talk about it? I'll already be having nightmares later."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" She wondered if he wanted to talk about them. Freddie had told her she and Gibby seemed to be flirting all day. Then Sam kept calling them cute, and hinting that there may be something more than friendship between them.

"We can talk about Mission get Sam and Freddie Together."

Carly was relieved. She was _so _not ready to have a talk with Gibby about their relationship status.

Carly glanced at her friends. Sam was chasing Freddie around. They were both laughing madly. She figured they were both losing it due to lack of sleep.

"Did you see them sit together quickly at the diner?" Carly asked Gibby.

"Yeah. And the fact that they talk every night is a good thing."

"I know! And Sam totally tries to touch Freddie as much as she can."

"Do you wanna be creepers and watch them?"

"You know it."

**...**

Freddie was leaning against a tree, out of breath. For some reason, Sam had decided to chase him. And for some reason, he was having a lot of fun running away from her.

"Freeedlaaame! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Freddie popped out from behind the tree and yelled, "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me because I'm the Fredman!" He took off.

"You're such a loser!" Sam screamed as she ran after him. She was laughing though, which made Freddie feel a little proud of himself.

He could hear her getting closer. He tried to pick up his speed, but then he felt something jump onto his back. Sam.

Freddie stopped running. "What are you doing?"

"I have decided that you are going to give me a piggy back ride."

"Uh, no."

"Pwease?" Sam begged. "Just run around for a bit."

"You're a devil," he said, but began to run.

Sam giggled evilly, a giggle that was cute t the same time.

Sam kicked Freddie in the sides with her heels. "Run faster, pony!"

"I'm not a pony!"

Suddenly, Freddie tripped. He and Sam fell to the ground. Freddie was on his stomach, and Sam was on his back.

"Sam, you're crushing my lungs."

She laughed and rolled off him. "You injured at all?"

"Nope," Freddie said as he moved onto his back.

"Damn."

"You're a terrible person."

"I know." Sam turned her head to look at him. ""It's part of my charm."

Freddie turned his head in her direction and chuckled when he saw her.

"What?"

"Your hair's a hot mess."

Her hair was all over the place. Freddie reached over, and brushed some out of her eye and behind her ear. He heard Sam's breath hitch at his touch. Freddie was grateful for his luck. Fate had given him a chance to pull another smooth move. Without removing his hand from her face, he leaned closer.

Then there was the sound of two happy screams.

Sam sat up suddenly to see what was going on. Freddie cursed under his breath and sat up as well.

A guy who appeared to be older than them, probably a college dude, was walking toward the play set. Two kids were with him. One appeared to be about ten, and the other around three.

Now Freddie was pissed at fate. He had been interrupted _again_.

Sam cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go on the swings. I need to, um, think."

"OK." Freddie knew she needed to be alone for a bit. He watched her walk away and mumbled to himself, "Fuck my life."

**...**

"Damn," Carly whispered. "Well, at least it wasn't me this time." She sighed and slumped against the railing.

Gibby placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll happen. Eventually."

He looked at the people who destroyed the moment. A guy who looked older than them was with two young girls.

The girls ran onto the play set and made their way toward Gibby and Carly. They both said, "Excuse me" while they passed.

"Aw. They're polite. How cute," Carly said. "Let's go talk to the guy who's with them."

She stood up and Gibby asked, "Why?"

"Maybe I can convince him to help me get part of the list over with."

"You wanna make out with him?" Gibby felt a pang of jealousy. A huge pang.

"Why not? Let's go."

The guy took his eyes away from the girls as they walked up to him. "Holy shit! You're Carly and Gibby from iCarly!"

"Yup," Gibby said with boredom.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?"

Carly said, "Sam's on the swings, and Freddie's over there laying on the grass. So what's your name?"

"I'm Josh. Those girls over there are my sisters. The little one is Jamie, and the other is Jill."

"Why are you here so early?" Gibby asked.

"Those two are early risers. I take them here every morning to get out of my mom's hair, Plus, it helps them nap later."

"That's so sweet of you," Carly said. "You, um, wanna go talk somewhere?" she asked Josh.

Gibby could take a hint. Carly wanted him to get lost. "I'll go hang gout with Freddie." Gibby walked over to his friend and laid down next to him. "That cloud looks like a broken heart," he said with a sigh.

"Jesus, Gibby. That was so emo. What's wrong?"

"The dude who ruined your moment with Sam."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"What about the guy?"

"Carly's gonna use him to cross off an activity on the list. The make out with a stranger one."

"Oh shit. Sorry, Gibby. But it's not like he means anything to her."

"I uess you're right."

"Just start making your move later. She'll forget all about him soon enough."

"OK. What about you and Sam?"

"I'm afraid I pissed her off by almost kissing her."

Gibby realized he caught Freddie in a vulnerable moment. He could get Freddie to admit his feelings. "How long have you liked Sam?"

Freddie groaned. "God, I don't know. Since today? Since the beginning of the summer? Since the beginning of the year? Since the day we met?"

"Wow. I can't imagine what's going on in your head right now."

"You have no idea."

"Are you gonna tell her? Like, as your confession?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. And don't let anything she says and does today make you chicken out."

"What would she say or do?"

"We're talking about Sam here."

Freddie laughed. "True."

"You should go talk to her."

"She wants to be alone."

"Who cares?"

"OK. But can we make a deal before I go?"

Gibby wasn't sure he should agree, but did anyway. "Alright."

"At the end of the night, while I'm confessing to Sam, you confess to Carly."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Now go talk to Sam."

**...**

Sam watched her best friend make out with the dude who screwed up another almost kiss with Freddie. If it wasn't for that douche and those kids, she could've been making out with someone right now. But maybe it was for the best.

"Hey."

Sam looked to her left. Freddie. "What?"

"May I join?"

"No."

Freddie sat down on the swing next to her anyway.

"What are you here?" Sam asked. She didn't really want to deal with Freddie. Her mind was swirly with thoughts of the nub. It was driving her crazy.

"I'm not allowed to swing?"

"Nope."

Freddie sighed sadly. "Are you mad at me?"

"_What_? Why would I be mad at you?"

"For... You know... Earlier."

"You mean before we heard the children coming?"

"Yeah..."

"God, this is awkward."

"You are mad."

The poor boy looked pathetic. She wanted to hug him. And she felt bad that he thought she was angry. "I'm not mad, Freddie."

"Then how _do _you feel?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, OK?"

"OK."

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Sam glanced at Freddie. He had a smirk on his face.

"I challenge you," he said to her.

"Oh really?"

"Whoever has the farthest jump off the swing wins fifty bucks."

"You are so on."

They both began to swing as fast as they could. They got so high, they could feel the swing set shake.

Freddie said, "We jump in five... four... three... two..."

They flew off their swings. Sam landed gracefully onto her feet while Freddie landed on his knees. Sam had gone much farther than Freddie.

"I win!" she cried. "Pay up!"

Freddie got up and gave her the money.

Sam looked down at Freddie's knees. They were all scraped up, covered in grass stains, and... "Dude, you're bleeding."

"Shit!" Blood started to drip down his legs.

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Let's get that first aid kit in your car."

Once they got to Freddie's car, Sam commanded him to sit on the hood. She went and got the first aid kit. She came back and immediately went to work.

"Ow!" Freddie cried when she applied the hydrogen peroxide. "It stings."

"That means it's working. Jesus, you're bleeding a lot for a couple of scrapes."

"I'm prone to excessive bleeding."

"Figures." She patched up both of Freddie's knees. "There. You're boo-boos are all fixed, Fredhead."

"Thanks, Nurse Sam."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Carly and Gibby both approached the car from different ends of the park.

Gibby glanced at Carly, and angry look on his face. "How was your make out session."

"It was OK." Carly said.

"Good for you," Gibby snapped. He then got into the car and slammed the door shut.

Carly's face showed sadness. "Gibby!" She joined Gibby in the car. Sam could see that Carly was trying to talk to him, but he was ignoring her.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise," Sam said.

Freddie nodded. "Sucks for them. But they'll get over it."

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's time for us to peace."

"I agree."

They joined their friends in the car then drove off.

_**I don't really have anything to say here... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_


	8. Hour Eight

_**So. Nothing really happens in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

_8:00 AM_

Gibby was fuming. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. It wasn't like he was dating Carly or anything.

He only had himself to blame. He let Freddie and Sam's comments get to him. Like Carly would ever want to be with him.

"Can you feel it, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Feel what?"

"The awkward."

Freddie chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I do, Sam."

Gibby felt the awkward too. They had been driving around for about ten minutes, and the car was completely silent.

Sam threw an empty can of energy drink onto the floor.

"Really, Sam?" Freddie asked. "My car is not a garbage can."

"Whatever. That was my last energy drink."

"Yeah. My last one is gone too. But we still have our energy shots."

"True. But we should stop somewhere and get some more anyway."

"Well, we do need gas."

"And I need to use the bathroom," Carly said, speaking for the first time in the past ten minutes.

"She speaks!" Sam yelled. "It's about time."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sam," she whispered.

Sam groaned then shared a look with Freddie. Gibby could tell they were both annoyed. He couldn't blame them. He wouldn't enjoy two of his friends not speaking to each other.

"Oh look. A gas station," Sam said.

Freddie pulled in. They all got our of the car. Freddie and Sam whispered to each other quickly. After some nodding, Sam said, "Carls, I'm gonna join you in the bathroom."

As they walked away, Freddie turned to Gibby. "Can you buy two more energy drinks for both me and Sam while I pump the gas?"

"Sure." Gibby headed off with the feeling that something was up.

**...**

Sam got a text from Freddie. "_The plan is in motion._"

Carly was washing her hands.

"This whole thing with you and Gibby is ridiculous," she said to Carly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please. You two haven't said a word to each other since we left the park."

"It's all on him!" Carly snapped. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You ditched the poor kid to make out with a college dude!"

"So that I could cross something off your precious list!"

Sam knew she needed to calm her friend down. Herself too.

"Do you even know why Gibby's upset?" Sam asked calmly.

Carly sighed. "I don't think so."

Liar. "You do! You know that Gibby has some feelings for you!"

Carly glared at Sam. "What do you plan on doing when you have to make out with a stranger?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Like you don't know how Freddie feels about you!"

"You're losing it."

"You'll make out with some random dude anyway!" Carly sounded shocked.

"Yeah. I will. But I highly doubt that'll bother Freddie."

"He's tried to kiss you twice already!"

Sam's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that second time?"

"Gibby and I were spying on you."

Sam was getting frustrated. This was supposed to be a conversation about Carly and Gibby, not her and Freddie.

"Those little moments were nothing," Sam told Carly.

"Don't lie to me, Sam!"

"I'll stop lying when you stop pretending there's nothing between you and Gibby!"

They were both silent. Neither could believe Sam had just said what she did. Each girl was daring the other to speak first. Sam refused to be that person.

"Gibby only broke up with Tasha a few hours ago," Carly finally said. "There's not allowed to be anything between us." Carly looked at Sam expectantly. "Well? Your turn."

"I, um, can't let those moments mean anything."

"Why?"

Sam was not liking this. Girl talk was bad enough, but this girl talk involved Freddie. That made it so much worse.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Sam began, "I've become pretty good friends with the nub over the years. Romantic chiz would just ruin it."

Carly smiled. "Aw! You're afraid of things going bad, so you don't want to take it to the next level because if they do, Freddie won't be in your life anymore!" She said all that with crazy speed.

"Did you even breath during that sentence?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Guys?" Gibby said. "Um, there's a line out here, and, uh, all the yelling is worrying people."

Both girls laughed.

"We're on our way out," Sam said. She whipped out her phone and texted Freddie, _"We're on our way out. Are things ready?"_

Just a second later he texted back, _"Yup. Now get your ass out here so we can get this over with."_

**...**

Carly was in a better mood after she had that talk with Sam. She was really surprised Sam actually told her what she wanted to know. It must've been because Sam hadn't slept in a very, very long time.

That lighter mood went away as soon as Carly took her place next to Gibby in the car.

Carly looked at her friends in the front seat. Sam raised her eyebrows at Freddie, a question all over her features. Freddie nodded. Sam smiled brightly. Freddie winked at her in response and she rolled her eyes. But Sam was unable to hide the blush, which caused Freddie to grin widely.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked.

"Uh, just driving around while we decide our next move," Freddie said.

"Maybe fake IDs?" Carly suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said. "Stop here, Fredbob."

"Fredbob?"

"Just shut up and pull over, nub."

Freddie pulled into a parking space by the curb. He and Sam got out of the car. Carly and Gibby, however, had some issues. They were locked in.

"Hey!" Carly cried out through the cracked window.

Sam and Freddie stopped walking and turned to them.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"We can't get out!"

"We know," Freddie said.

"Excuse me?"

"I engaged the child locks."

"Why would you do that?" Carly shrieked.

"So you and the Gibster can work things out," Sam told her.

"It's July! We could die in here!"

"It's not that hot at this hour," Freddie said.

"And all the windows are cracked," Sam added. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Mama wants to get a milkshake from the ice-cream parlor down the block."

The two turned and left Carly alone with Gibby.

"Ugh! I can't believe they just did that!" Carly said. She waited for Gibby to say something. He didn't. "Can you please talk to me, Gibby?" Nothing. "Why are you mad at me?" She wanted to see if Gibby was upset for the reason Sam said he was.

Gibby finally met her gaze. "Well, you ditched me."

Damn. Sam was right. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've done that."

"It's OK, I guess."

"No. It's not."

"Yu just wanted to get something on the list over with."

"Yeah, but it still wasn't fair to you. I promise to not ditch you for the rest of the day, OK?"

Gibby smiled. "OK."

"Hug?"

"Sure." After they parted, Gibby asked, "What were you and Sam yelling about in the bathroom?"

"Sam was saying some crap about how she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Freddie by throwing romance into the mix."

"That sounds uncharacteristically deep of her."

Carly snorted. "I blame it on lack of sleep."

"Speaking of sleep. You wanna take a nap while they're gone?"

"Shoosh yeah."

**...**

Freddie watched Sam while she drank her milkshake.

"What?" she asked him.

"Does that shake actually taste good?"

"Of course." Sam has gotten a milkshake made with bacon flavored ice-cream. Freddie stuck with strawberry.

"Can I try some?"

"Hell no."

Freddie gave her the best pouty face he could. Sam glared at him and handed the cup over.

"Wow. It does taste good," Freddie said. He gave the shake back.

"Can I have some of yours?" Sam asked.

"Fuck no."

"Why? I was nice and let you have some of mine!"

"That's because you gave in to my adorable face."

"Yeah. That _totally _it."

Freddie ignored that statement. "Plus, you already know what strawberry ice-cream tastes like. I had no idea what bacon ice-cream tasted like."

Sam spat some of her milkshake in his face.

Freddie never ceased to be amazed by his relationship with Sam. One minute they could be extremely awkward with each other (like at the park), then the next they would be back to their normal selves (like now).

"Very mature, Sam," he said as he wiped his face.

"I know. What time is it?"

"Uh." Freddie looked at his phone. "About twenty minutes until nine."

"We should probably go see if those two have kissed and made up." Sam stood.

"Oh God. That's really not something I want to see."

They walked out of the ice-cream parlor and Freddie's phone rang. "Shit."

"Who is it?"

"My mom."

Sam giggled. "This should be fun."

Freddie took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?... Mom, calm down. I'm fine... I'm spending the day with Carly, Gibby, and Sam... Yes, Sam Puckett. How many other Sams do I know?... I'm not entirely sure when I'll be home..." Freddie glanced at Sam. She had an amused look on her face.

"Tell her you won't be home until after one in the morning."

Freddie's mom screamed. "Yeah, Mom. You heard that right... We're trying to cheer Gibby up. He and his girlfriend just broke up... No, we won't be drinking."

Sam snorted and Freddie pushed her slightly.

"Just good, clean fun... No. There will be no debauchery... If I promise to text you every two hours will you stop freaking out?... OK... Love you too... Bye." He hung up.

"I was wondering when she would notice you were gone," Sam said. "It was as humorous as I imagined."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to the car."

They reached the car and Sam said, "Holy chiz."

Freddie finally saw what she was looking at. Gibby and Carly were sitting in the backseat, cuddling.

"We are such beasts at scheming, Fredward."

They hi-fived. "Yeah," Freddie said. "We make a good team."

"Yeah... Well, it's almost nine. Let's down a power shot and get outta here."

"Um. Should we wake those two?"

"Nah. Let them sleep for a bit. We can just drive around and harass people on the street."

_**God. I feel like they keep getting more and more out of character. *sigh* oh well. **_

_**By the way, bacon flavored ice-cream does exist. I've seen it, but have not tasted it. It was at this little ice-cream place that my family and I go to when we're at the beach (Rehobeth, Delaware to be specific). They have all kinds of crazy flavors. Maybe I'll try it next time I go down to the beach. Which will most likely be next summer...**_


	9. Hour Nine

_**Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I went home over the weekend and didn't work on it... Oops. **_

_9:00 AM_

Carly woke to the sound of Sam yelling, "THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP WALKING, YOU PANSY!"

"Sam!" Carly heard Freddie whisper. "We're at a red light."

"So?"

"That dud looks like he could be carrying a gun."

"Stop being paranoid."

"Holy shit! He's running toward us!"

"Drive! Drive!"

"It's a red light!"

"Run the fucking red light!"

Carly decided to open her eyes just when Freddie floored it. She sat up and looked out the rear window. Some guy was running at them. It looked like he threw something...

"Jesus Christ!" Carly screamed when a rock collided with the back window.

Gibby finally woke up then. "What's going on?"

"Turn left here!" Sam commanded of Freddie.

"What did you say to that guy?" Carly asked Sam.

"You know. Stuff."

"Should I get on the highway?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Then get off at the next exit."

"I can't believe you got us into this. What if her got my license plate?"

"Frednoid, I highly doubt that guy was smart enough to memorize you plate."

"Plus, he was too busy tossing a huge rock at us," Carly added.

"WHAT?" Freddie screamed. "Man! My mom's gonna kill me!"

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. Now, take the exit." Freddie did as she said. "Park in that parking lot over there." He parked outside a donut shop. Sam would pick there. "Turn off the car." He did. "I know someone who can fix your window. For free."

"Really?"

"Yes. My cousin Johnny owes me a favor."

"What'd you do for him?"

"Provided him with an alibi. By the way, if you ever get a call from the cops, asking what you were doing last Saturday, Johnny and I were in your room playing Go Fish."

"OK..." Freddie said.

"Go Fish?" Gibby asked. "Why would you be playing that?"

"It's an intense game," Sam said.

"No it's not!"

"It is if you play with Sam," Carly said. "What time is it?"

"Uh. Nine fifteen," Freddie informed.

"And what the hell were you two doing while Gibby and I were asleep?"

"Heckling pedestrians," Sam mumbled.

Freddie glared at Sam. "And _you _heckled the wrong pedestrian!"

Carly groaned. She couldn't even nap without those two getting into trouble. Too bad her mission for the day meant leaving them alone as much as possible.

"I think I'm gonna get some coffee," Carly said. "Will you come with me, Gibby?"

Gibby smiled. "Sure."

Carly looked at Sam. "Yes, I'll get you a donut. Make sure Freddie doesn't have an anxiety attack while we're gone."

**...**

"Carly's such a good friend," Sam said. "Getting me a donut without me even asking."

"It's nice that I won't have to be paying for it for once. Hey, what time did you wake up yesterday?"

"Two in the afternoon. You?"

"Eleven."

"Your mommy doesn't let you sleep any longer than that?"

Freddie blushed and Sam giggled.

"How far is Johnny's place?" Freddie asked.

"Not that far. I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait for the window to be replaced."

They were both silent. Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward silence. There had been too many many of them lately for Sam's taste.

Sam observed Carly and Gibby. there was definitely oodles of flirting going on.

"We did good," she said to Freddie.

"With Carly and Gibby?"

"No, with creating the universe."

"There's no need for sarcasm, Puckett." He shook his head at her while smiling. "And we did. Hopefully, there won't be anymore issues with them. The anger and tension is just too much."

Sam yawned and put her head on Freddie's shoulder. "I wonder if one of them is gonna confess their feelings to the other."

"Gibby maybe."

"Do you think it could screw things up? You know, two friends being into each other." Sam knew what she was doing. She was trying to explain her fears to Freddie by using Carly and Gibby as an example. This was not something she'd normally do, and had no idea why she was doing it now.

"How could things get screwed up?"

"Well. They could like each other now, but what if it goes sour? Is risking the friendship really worth it?"

Sam felt Freddie rest his head on hers. Part of her hoped he'd fall asleep so she could head-butt him awake. That'd be funny chiz.

"If their friendship is truly strong," Freddie said, "whatever happens won't ruin it. And taking the risk is better than not knowing, right?"

"Wow, Fredward. That was deep."

"I have my moments."

"Though they are very few."

"Ha-ha."

**...**

Gibby and Carly exited the donut shop.

"Aw! Look at them!" Carly said.

Gibby tore his eyes away from Carly and looked at their friends. Sam was resting her head on Freddie's shoulder, and his head was on hers. They looked like they were just simply talking about nothing.

"I think I'm gonna take a picture." Carly took out her phone and did so. "Now, in case they ever deny this happened, I have evidence."

Gibby took in Freddie's face. He appeared awfully tired. "Maybe one of us should drive for a bit."

Carly nodded. "Yeah. We don't need Freddie falling asleep at the wheel."

"That would be bad."

They walked up to the car and Carly knocked on the driver side window. Freddie and Sam jumped.

Freddie rolled the window down. "Yeah?"

"You and Sam get in the backseat. I'm driving for awhile," Carly said.

"Uh. Why?"

"Have you looked at yourself? You have the worst bags ever under your eyes. And you looked like you were about to fall asleep."

"Carly, I'm fine."

"Backseat. _Now_."

Freddie groaned, but did as she said. Sam too. Carly threw Sam her donut and requested directions to wherever Johnny worked.

Several minutes later, Sam was still directing Carly. "Now turn left on Wynikako Road."

"Wynikako?" Gibby said. "Carly, pull over. This is my sign."

"It would be," Sam said. "I can help you out."

Carly pulled over and Sam and Gibby got out of the car.

"I'll keep a lookout!" Freddie called.

"I can hold you on my shoulders like I did with Freddie," Sam said to Gibby.

"OK." Sam lifted Gibby up and he went to work on the sign. "You and Freddie looked pretty comfortable in the car earlier."

"Don't make me drop you."

"I'm just saying."

"You're one to talk. You've been cuddling with Carly like crazy these past few hours."

"I can't help that I'm a player."

Sam laughed. "There's the Gibby I know."

"What do you mean?"

"You've bee acting off since I found you on the street."

"That happens when you dump someone."

"I've never been all goofed up after dumping some loser," Sam said.

"I'm all done." Sam let Gibby down. "Well, you've never been in a serious relationship."

"Gee, Gibby, thanks for the insult."

Gibby chuckled as they walked to the trunk. "Sorry."

Gibby put the sign in the trunk and Sam closed it. "I'll get over it."

"You know, if you get with Freddie it wouldn't lead to bad things."

"I am _not _talking about that. Get in the car. We gotta go get Freddie's window fixed."

**...**

Johnny's place of work would be in a shady neighborhood, Freddie thought to himself.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Carly asked. She looked nervous. Freddie couldn't blame her. He feared getting shot at that place.

"We'll get fake IDs," Sam said. Her head was on Freddie's shoulder again. He could smell her shampoo-or her soap. She smelled of roses. Roses were now Freddie's favorite flower.

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie said. "After that, we should begin our journey to the cabin."

"When are you and Sam gonna sleep?" Carly wanted to know.

"Never!" Sam and Freddie yelled, then giggled.

"I think they're losing it, Gibby," Carly said.

Gibby nodded. "I concur."

"We're perfectly fine," Sam said.

"No. You're not," Carly said with a sigh. "I was thinking we should get a hotel room at some point."

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"So that we have somewhere to get ready for the club later. I'd like to shower at some point."

"Ooh. A shower sounds good," Sam said. "We should do the hotel thing."

"I'll even pay for it."

"Wow. Thanks, Carly," Freddie said.

Carly shrugged. "I figure it's a good way to pay for gas or whatever."

"You're so thoughtful. Unlike some people," Freddie said. "Like a certain blonde."

"My payment is gracing you with my presence," Sam told Freddie.

"Riight. How long will this take?"

"No clue," Sam said. "We might as well just relax for a bit."

_**I've come up with a decent excuse as to why Sam and Freddie are OOC in this. They're becoming a little delirious due to lack of sleep. **_

_**So, I don't know when my next update will be. I have to write a paper for my Philosophy class, and work an oral presentation and a work of fiction for my Poetry and Fiction class. **_

_**I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. **_


	10. Hour Ten

_**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but you know, school and chiz...**_

_10:00 AM_

"Gibby," Carly said, "I'm getting worried about Freddie and Sam."

"Yeah," Gibby said.

Sam and Freddie were laughing at the most random things. They found a mechanic simply holding a wrench hilarious. Currently, they were texting each other and giggling like a pair of school girls.

"How long must a person be awake before they start hallucinating?" Carly asked.

"No clue. How can we get them to nap?"

Carly sighed. "I don't know, Gibby."

Johnny walked out. "The windows all fixed."

Freddie stood up. "Thank God. My mom would've had a spazz attack if she saw it broken."

"Thanks, Johnny," Sam said.

"How else can I make it up to you about the whole alibi thing? Have the cops contacted you at all?"

"Nope."

"Good." Johnny threw Freddie his keys, which hit Freddie in the forehead.

Sam laughed. "Smooth move, Fredweeze."

"Sam, be nice," Carly said. "Freddie, give me your keys."

Freddie pouted. "Why?"

"I won't let you drive until you _and _Sam sleep for a little bit."

"Too bad that's never gonna happen," Sam told Carly.

"Gibby and I will make sure you two nap."

Sam snorted, but Carly ignored her. "Freddie, hand over the keys."

Freddie gave the keys to Carly.

The four of them stood up, and went to the car.

Once they all got in, Gibby asked, "Where to next?"

"Rip-off Rodney's," Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked with disgust.

"We're gonna get the fake IDs from him."

"No fucking way!"

"There's no need for swearing," Carly said. Freddie didn't hear her though.

"What's wrong with Rodney?" Sam asked.

"You mean beside the fact it'll be painfully obvious the IDs are fake? And that we'll be over charged for a shitty fake ID job?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"My friend Kale."

"I have no idea who that is."

"Sam, he goes to our school," Carly said. "You had, like, five classes with him. You always cheated off of him in physics."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"We've even eaten lunch with him a couple of times," Freddie told Sam.

"Huh. Weird. How have I not noticed him?"

"Well, he's in the AV club with me."

"Ah. That's why."

Then Freddie and Sam started bickering. Carly looked at Gibby, who rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Ow! Ow! SAM!"

Carly pulled over and looked in the backseat of the car. Sam had Freddie in a headlock and was punching him in the ribs.

"Guys!" Carly said. "Guys! GUYS!"

They both shut up and looked at her.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Sam, release Freddie."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sam let him go. "Jesus. There's no need to snap at me."

"Yes, there was. Freddie, how do we get to Kale's house?"

Freddie gave her directions. "Now turn right on Fairyland Drive."

Carly stopped the car. "Fairyland Drive?"

"Yeah. It's the street Kale lives on."

Sam started to laugh. Freddie took one look at her and began to crack up as well.

"I'm stealing that sign," Carly announced.

"Sweetness! Go, Carls! I'll help." Sam dashed out of the car.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Carly said. She wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of excited too.

**...**

Gibby turned to Freddie. He was becoming seriously concerned about his friend's well-being. "You're losing it, man," he said.

"No I'm not."

"Sam was destroying your ribs seven seconds ago and you didn't even care!"

"Well, I kind of just enjoy it whenever she touches me. I get, like, little jolts of electricity at any contact. And my heart flutters like crazy."

"See!" Gibby cried.

"What?"

"You would _never_ say something like that if you weren't sleep deprived!" But Gibby couldn't help thinking that wasn't all bad. At least Freddie wasn't lying about his feelings anymore.

"Wait. What did I just say?"

Gibby slapped his forehead. He retracted his last thought. Freddie was slowly becoming an imbecile.

The trunk of the car slammed shut. The girls got back in.

"You are slowly becoming a badass, Carly," Sam said proudly.

"That was such a rush!" Carly said. "I'm actually looking forward to shop lifting now!"

That was out of character for Carly, but Gibby understood. The adrenaline that pumped through his body when he stole his sign was amazing. Plus, badass Carly was kind of hot.

"OK. Let's get to Kale's house," Carly said.

**...**

They reached Kale's house. Freddie knew Kale's parents wouldn't be home since they worked so much. Freddie assumed that was why Kale had a rebellious streak.

Freddie rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Freddie," Kale said when he answered. "You look like shit."

"He hasn't slept in awhile," Carly said. "Sam too."

"Oh! I recognize you now!" Sam kind of yelled. "Carly, I cheated off of him in history too. He's actually kind of hot."

Kale blushed, and Freddie felt the sudden urge to punch the guy.

"We need fake IDs," Gibby said.

"It'll be a hundred bucks each," Kale informed them.

"Aw! Give us a discount!" Sam said. "You're tight with all of us, right?"

Freddie turned to Sam. "You didn't even know who he was ten minutes ago!"

"I just needed to see his face!"

"OK! No fighting!" Kale said. "How's eighty-five?"

Sam nodded. "Deal. You paying for me, Fredhead?"

"When don't I?"

Kale led them to his room, which was in the basement.

"Wow. This is a hardcore nerd cave," Sam said.

It was true. Kale had more Galaxy Wars memorabilia than Freddie. His many bookshelves were filled with comics, manga, graphic novels, and various sci-fi books. He had every game system known to man-even ones from the eighties. He also had a million games to go with them. Plus, he had several computers.

"Thank you," Kale said.

"Hey, is this one of the machines they have at the DMV to make licenses?" Gibby asked.

"Yes," Kale said.

"Where'd you get one?" Carly wanted to know.

"Internet. So, who wants to get their ID done first?"

"Gibby will," Carly said. "I have to put some make up on Sam and Freddie."

"What?" they both yelled.

"I'm getting rid of the bags under your eyes. No more complaining."

Carly did Sam first. After, she definitely didn't look as tired.

"Next?" Kale said.

"Me!" Sam went over to get her picture taken.

As Carly did his make up, Freddie asked, "Do you think Sam is into Kale?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "She didn't even know who he was."

"But she called him hot."

"Well, he is kind of attractive."

"Awesome."

"Just because she thinks he's hot doesn't mean she's into him."

"Yeah. OK."

"Next?" Kale called.

Freddie sighed. "I'll go."

**...**

"Delaware?" Sam asked when she looked at her ID. "Why Delaware?"

"It throws people off," Kale told her. "_A lot _of people don't even know it's a state."

"Like Sam?" Freddie teased.

"Shut up, nub. Just pay the dude."

Freddie, Carly and Gibby paid for the IDs.

Sam examined hers. It was crazy realistic. It even had the little thingie of the dude on the horse-Sam had no idea what they were called.

Kale walked them to the door. Sam turned to him as the others walked to the car.

"You did a really good job," she said.

Kale blushed. "Thanks. Um, could I possibly, uh, get your phone number?"

Sam was not expecting that. But she had to admire the guy for his boldness.

"You mean so you can, like, ask me out?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Listen, you're nice and all, bu-"

"Oh God." Kale ran a hand through his hair. "I always get blown off. Just like all other nerds."

Sam felt so bad for him. She had to tell him that wasn't why. "Dude, it has nothing to do with your nerdiness."

"Oh really?" It was obvious he didn't believe her.

"I hate to admit this, but I'm kinda into somebody right now. And, yeah, I'm not sure if I want to pursue a relationship due to a fear of ruining the friendship. I could always date someone else-you for example-to just forget about it, but it wouldn't be fair to you." Sam was proud of herself. She rarely sounded deep.

"I understand," Kale said. "But can I give you my number in case you change your mind?"

Sam smiled at him. "Sure." She put his number in her phone, they said good-bye, and Sam headed to the car.

Freddie was waiting on the sidewalk. He looked pissed.

"What's up your ass?" she asked.

"Did Kale just ask you out?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, he did."

Freddie's face flushed with anger. "What'd you say?"

"I turned him down."

Freddie let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "So why'd you turn him down?"

"That's my little secret." Sam patted Freddie's head and got into the car.

_**Fairyland Drive, or whatever, does exist. It's some random road on the back roads that my dad takes when we go to the Poconos. **_

_**I gave a shout out to my home state in this, the wonderful land of Delaware. And it may be hard to believe, but there's a good bunch f people in the United States that usually think it's a part of Pennsylvania. I got the Delaware ID confusing people from an R.L. Stine book I read a long time ago, so that idea wasn't really original... And the Delaware IDs do throw people off. A dude from Hot Topic was all, What state is that from?" when he got a glimpse of it. And when I went to London for my Spring Break freshman year, a friend and I went to the bar in our hostel. It took the dude at the door forever to check my ID. **_

_**Sorry for the long author's note. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	11. Hour Eleven

_**I know, it has been awhile since my last update. YET AGAIN. **_

_**I should really be writing a short story for my Writing Poetry and Fiction class, but I have writer's block. So I wrote this instead. :D Enjoy. **_

_11:00 AM_

"What are we gonna do next?" Gibby asked.

"How about we begin making our way to the cabin?" Carly said. "What place on the route is first?"

"The tattoo place."

"Sweet!" Sam yelled.

Carly was only half paying attention. She wanted to know what Kale had said to Sam to make Freddie so angry.

"Sam," Carly said, "what did you and Kale talk about?"

"He asked me out."

Carly's eyes widened. She hoped Sam turned him down. It would ruin the progress Sam and Freddie were making.

"What did you say to him?" Gibby asked.

"I said no," Sam told him. "He seemed nice and all, but he wasn't good enough for Mama."

"That's for sure," Freddie mumbled.

"I like how they say things they'd never say about each other when they're sleep deprived," Gibby said happily.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

They were all silent for awhile. Tired Sam didn't have any witty remarks to say to Gibby in response.

"Wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie shrugged. "OK."

"Loser's hand gets slapped."

"No cheating, Sam!" Carly said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can _only _play rock, paper, or scissors. Don't come up with anything else like lava, shot gun, or zombie."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Ow!" Freddie screamed out after the fifth time Sam won. "Could you try to be gentle?"

"No."

Carly smiled. "You _should _try, Sam."

"Butt out of this, Carls."

"Snappy much?"

"Guys, don't fight," Gibby said.

Freddie and Sam went back to their game. Finally, Freddie won.

"Holy shit! That hurt!" Sam cried.

Freddie screamed, "Yes! I am victorious!"

In the rear view mirror, Carly saw Sam pout at Freddie.

"I'm in pain," Sam said to him.

"Poor baby," Freddie replied.

Sam whimpered like a puppy.

"Freddie, maybe you should kiss it to make it feel better," Gibby suggested.

Carly knew Gibby meant it as a joke. She didn't expect Freddie to take it seriously. Carly's eyes widened when Freddie took Sam's hand and kissed it. Gibby's jaw dropped. Sam froze. Freddie let go of Sam's hand then turned to look out the window.

"The tattoo place is on the right," Gibby said.

Carly nodded and turned into the parking lot.

**...**

Sam had no idea how much time had passed after Freddie kissed her hand. She was just teasing Freddie about her pain, and it was obvious Gibby had been joking. So why did Freddie do it? And why didn't Sam injure him? Normally, that would be her first reaction. She figured she must have been in shock.

She felt someone smack her shoulder. Sam came back to reality.

She discovered it was Carly who hit her. "What?" she asked.

"We're here."

"Where's here?"

Carly sighed. "The tattoo place. Freddie and Gibby are already inside."

Sam hadn't even heard the car doors open or close.

"So... You ready to go inside?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

The girls got out of the car and went into the tattoo parlor.

"Here they are," Gibby said when they entered.

"So all four of you are getting the same tattoo?" the young guy behind the desk asked.

"Yup," Carly said. "Could we all be in the same room?"

The guy shook his head. "Not enough space."

"OK. Sam and Freddie will go together, and Gibby and I will go together."

Sam, Freddie, and Gibby all nodded in agreement.

"Where are we getting these tattoos?" Freddie wanted to know.

Sam had already decided that. "You and Gibby get it on your right biceps. Carls and I will get tramp stamps."

"Don't call them tramp stamps," Carly said.

"What do you want me to call them?"

"Lower back tattoos."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's do this chiz."

**...**

"Is this your daughter?" Carly asked the tattoo artist nervously while Gibby got his tattoo done.

Gibby was just as scared of the guy as Carly. The man was tall and large. He had tattoos all over his arms, and Gibby could see some on his neck.

"Yup. That's my little girl," the guy said. He had a loving look in his eyes. Suddenly, Gibby wasn't so afraid of him anymore.

"She's adorable," Carly told him.

"Thanks."

The tattoo man stopped working on Gibby's arm to change the ink color.

"Does it hurt?" Carly asked Gibby.

"It's not that bad."

The guy started tattooing again and Gibby winced in pain. He hated that he wasn't looking very manly in front of Carly.

There was silence.

Gibby cleared his throat. "You notice that Sam didn't punch Freddie after he kissed her hand?" Gibby asked.

Tattoo Man perked up. "Are Sam and Freddie together?"

"Um. Not yet," Carly said.

"I watch your web show with my step-daughter. We've got a bet going. She says Freddie will end up with you, Carly. I, on the other hand, think Freddie will get with Sam. The bet's up into the triple digits now."

Gibby shared a look with Carly. Neither of them could have ever guessed a guy like him would watch iCarly.

"Well," Carly said, "Gibby and I are on a mission to get those two together."

The guy laughed. "I _knew _it. I can't wait to tell Stephanie that I'm right."

"We'll announce it on iCarly when it happens," Carly told the guy.

"Hey. Do you think I can get a picture with all four of you?"

"Sure."

The weirdest things always happen to the iCarly gang, Gibby thought.

**...**

Freddie watched Sam lay down on the table. She lifted her shirt up to expose her lower back.

"Don't fall asleep, Sam," Freddie warned.

"Now way." She smiled at him. "How's your mom gonna react to a _real _tattoo?"

Freddie chuckled. "She may pass out."

"I hope she doesn't make you remove it."

"I'll hide it as long as I can."

"And when she finally sees it?"

"If I can't convince her to let me keep it, I'm sure you can."

"Mama does know how to persuade people."

Freddie noticed how the tattoo dude was staring at Sam. He would always take a look at her ass when he pulled the needle away.

There was no way Freddie was going to give the guy a good tip.

"All done," the guy said as he put bandages on Sam's tattoo. "You can pay at the desk."

"You got this?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Of course."

Sam skipped out of the room.

"She your girlfriend?" the tattoo guy asked Freddie. "If not, I'm totally going to try to hit that."

Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Fuck you, man." He threw three bucks at the dude. Before he walked out, he said, "She's not my girlfriend. _Yet. _And there's no way she'd have sex with a creep like you."

Freddie stormed out and ran into a large man.

"Hey, Freddie," the guy said.

"Um. Hi. Do I know you?"

"He wants a picture of us with him," Carly said. "He and his step-daughter are fans."

"Oh. OK."

They all got together with the guy, and the dude behind the desk took a picture.

After, the big man reminded them that they couldn't expose their tattoos to sunlight, or go swimming for two weeks.

Carly, Gibby, and Sam exited. Tattoo Man held Freddie back.

"Good luck getting with Sam," he said.

"Uh. Thanks." Freddie walked outside and said to himself, "Why does a biker-looking dude care about me and Sam?"

_**So... this is short. Oops. **_

_**Now I know they were told they can't go swimming. You must be thinking, "But they're going to go skinny dipping!" Well, that issue will be brought up by Carly when they actually go skinny dipping. Just thought I'd warn you...**_


	12. Hour Twelve

_**So instead of writing a paper, I wrote this... I'm a terrible student. Oh well. **_

_12:00 PM_

"I'm hungry," Sam whined. "Can we get some lunch?"

"Yes, Sam," Carly said. "We'll get some lunch. But first-"

"No 'but first!' I wanna eat now!"

"I'm pretty hungry too," Freddie said.

"You would agree with her," Carly spat.

Gibby was getting unnerved. Carly was obviously ready for another nap. She wouldn't be so snippy if she wasn't. Then there was Sam and Freddie. Both their eyes were extremely blood shot. They yawned every five seconds. Freddie's head kept dropping then would snap back up quickly. Sam was staring off into space.

"We should check into that hotel we were talking about," Gibby said.

"What hotel?" Sam asked.

Carly gripped the wheel tightly and said, "The one we talked about earlier. so we have somewhere to get ready for dinner and the club. And a place to shower."

"Oooh. A shower sounds nice," Freddie said.

Carly growled. "You two need sleep. NOW!"

Gibby wanted to say," And so do you," but he didn't want to get stabbed.

"I don't wanna sleep!" Sam screamed. "I wanna eat!"

Before Carly could respond, Gibby said, "We'll get food immediately after we check in. OK?"

"Fine," Sam grumbled.

They pulled into the parking lot of a semi-fancy hotel. Gibby knew why Carly did this. They have incredibly comfy beds.

Carly checked them in and they went to their room. Carly opened the door, pushed Sam and Freddie in, then shut the door.

Sam banged on the door. "Let us out!"

"No!" Carly yelled. "You two will not be let out until you nap."

"AAAHHH!" the pair screamed.

Carly turned and walked away. Gibby ran to catch up to her.

"Don't they realize they can get out?" he asked.

"Gibby, they're too tired to realize that."

**...**

"This is so jank," Sam said as she sat on one of the beds. "Wow. This is really soft."

"Really?" Freddie walked over and sat next to her. "Hot damn. It is!"

"Don't even think about sleeping," Sam told him.

"I won't. Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

Sam watched Freddie grab the remote. She wondered if he felt the same tension she felt when he sat next to her on the bed. And when he sat back down next to her again.

As Freddie turned on the TV, Sam removed her Converses and socks.

"Ah! Being barefoot feels so good," she said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Too bad they smell."

Sam punched him. "Ass hat."

Freddie flipped through the channels and stopped on the news.

"Ew! Really, Frednerd?"

"I wanna see what the weather will be like later." He was silent while he watched. Sam smirked. He looked so intense. "Shit!"

Sam jumped at the outburst. She had been too busy staring at Freddie. She wasn't paying any attention to the news. "What the hell?"

"It's supposed to rain later."

"Dude, we live in Washington. It _always _rains."

"But I don't wanna skinny dip in the rain."

"You'll already be covered in water."

Freddie sighed. "Whatever. I need to use the toilet." He got off the bed.

"Thanks for the update."

Freddie turned to face her. He stuck out his tongue then went into the bathroom.

Sam turned her attention to the TV. They were doing a news story on her school.

"Oh chiz," Sam said to herself.

They showed all the graffiti she and Freddie made. Then they showed the cafeteria. It was covered in her and Freddie's initials. There were also hearts everywhere.

Sam was wondering two things: How was their break in discovered? The alarm had been disabled. And who did the SP loves FB shit?

Her eyes widened when she remembered. Carly and Gibby had taken care of the first floor. Those fuckers were the ones who did that.

Sam heard the toilet flush and the sink run. She quickly changed the channel and started to watch Girly Cow.

Freddie came out of the bathroom. He plopped down on the bed Sam sat on.

"You know," he said, "we could always order room service."

Sam smacked Freddie's stomach. He groaned in pain and she said, "That's brilliant! Hand me the menu."

**...**

Sam had gotten steak. Freddie decided he would pay Carly back for the food.

"This is _so _good," Sam said with a moan.

Freddie took a bite of one of his chicken fingers. "It looks good. Can I have a taste?"

Sam looked at him, then her steak, then back at him. "I guess."

She stabbed a piece with her fork and held it out for Freddie. Freddie raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and took a bite.

It was weird, Sam feeding him. It was exciting at the same time, though.

He was about to make a move, but Sam's phone rang.

"Yes, Carly?" Sam said when she answered. "No, we didn't nap... Well, guess what?... We ordered room service."

Freddie heard Carly scream on the other end. He wrestled the phone away from Sam.

"Carly, it's Freddie."

"You ordered room service?" Carly asked. "You do realize how expensive that is, right?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll pay you back."

"OK. You two go nap now." Carly hung up.

"You're such a suck up," Sam said to Freddie.

"Shut up, Puckett."

Sam kicked him with her bare foot. "You know what we should do?"

_Make out? _Freddie thought to himself. "I don't know."

"You should rub my feet."

"I don't wanna touch those things!"

"DO IT!"

"FINE!"

Sam clapped. "Yay!" Sam scooted back on the bed and laid down. She then lifted her left foot for Freddie to message.

He rubbed her feet and practically purred.

Several seconds later, Freddie heard her soft snoring.

Freddie smiled. He went and laid down next to her. He quickly fell asleep.

**...**

Carly and Gibby were finishing their lunch at a random diner they found. Carly was still a little pissed about Sam ordering room service.

"Carly, Freddie said he'll pay you pack," Gibby said.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?"

Gibby shrugged. "You had been complaining about it every five seconds earlier. I figured you must be thinking about it since you haven't said anything."

"When'd you become so observant?"

Gibby smiled. "I've always been observant. Duh. How else would I notice that Sam and Freddie are meant to be?"

"Good point." Carly sighed. "I hope they're napping."

"Should we go back and make sure?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They paid their check and went back to Freddie's car.

While they were driving back to the hotel, Gibby said, "I hope we don't walk in on sex."

Carly gasped at the image that just flashed through her mind. She then screamed, let go of the wheel, covered her eyes, and yelled, "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Carly, put your hands back on the wheel!"

She heard a car honk and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry!" Carly said when she replaced her hands. "Jesus, Gibby! Why'd you have to put that image in my head?"

"I was just throwing it out there. You never know."

"They are _not _the type of people to do that!"

"Have sex?"

"Yes! I mean, no! They're not the one night stand types."

"It's not a one night stand if they end up a couple later."

"That makes no sense, Gibby."

Gibby laughed. "It happens."

"Please tell me that didn't happen with you and Tasha."

"Don't worry. It didn't."

Carly thought about asking if he and Tasha had sex, but decided against it. She didn't want to think about Gibby having sex. For some reason, though, she felt a slight twinge of jealousy about the idea. Weird.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. They went to the room and quietly opened the door.

They both said "Aw!" at what they saw. Freddie and Sam were asleep on the same bed. And they were cuddling. Freddie was on his back, and his arm was wrapped around Sam. Meanwhile, Sam had her head resting on Freddie's chest.

Carly took a picture with her phone. "I'm glad they're not having sex."

"Yeah," Gibby said. "We could take a nap too."

Carly smiled widely. "Sounds like a plan."

_**I feel like this was REAL short. Sorry. **_

_**Anywho, I was thinking that the next chapter should just be what each of them is dreaming. Does that sound like a good idea?**_


	13. Hour Thirteen

_**Hmmm. I did a better job with updating this time. I decided to have them all dream. The dreams may be crap, or they may be OK. **_

_1:00 PM_

Carly was in the iCarly studio. Sam and Freddie were there too. They were doing an episode of iCarly.

Carly, for some reason, knew it was Valentine's Day.

Suddenly, Gibby walked in. He was holding a bouquet of flowers that Carly didn't think existed.

"Carly Shay," Gibby said, "I come here to declare my love for you!"

Before Carly could respond. Tasha barged in.

"Gibby! How could you leave me for this skank?" Tasha screamed. She violently pointed a finger at Carly. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM!"

They were now on the roof of Carly's building. She and Tasha were both in ninja outfits. Sam and Freddie were in cheerleading uniforms. Freddie was actually in a skirt. Gibby was shirtless and his stomach and arms were painted in referee strips.

A ninja star flew past Carly's head.

Carly looked at Tasha in disbelief. Tasha had a murderous look on her face.

Carly had a mace in her hands. It just appeared there. She let out a battle cry and charged at Tasha. She hit the other girl in the face.

The scene changed again. Carly was in a wedding dress. She knew it was her wedding, and that it was at the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly looked down the isle. Gibby was walking toward her. She was marrying Gibby.

She glanced at the wedding guests. There was only five people: Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Guppy, and the tattoo guy. Tattoo Man was crying his eyes out.

Gibby finally reached the alter. He grabbed her hands and they turned to the preacher. T-bo.

Carly then felt a vibration in the pocket of her wedding dress . . .

Carly woke up. She reached into her pocket. Spencer was calling. She sat up, grabbed a key, and went outside.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Spencer asked.

"With Gibby, Sam, and Freddie."

"What are you doi- Wait. Why's you say Gibby's name first"

"Does it even matter?"

"Right. So why haven't you been home all day?"

Carly said, "We're going to Gibby's grandpa's cabin." She decided to not include the list.

"When will you be back?"

"Uh. Not sure. I can call you on the way back."

"OK, Kiddo. Have fun." Spencer hung up.

Carly stood outside the hotel room, contemplating her dream. Was her mind telling her that she liked Gibby?

She needed to clear her head, so she went for a quick walk.

**...**

Gibby was sitting on the dock behind his grandpa's cabin. He watched the sun set over the lake. He looked into the water and saw the reflection of a face. It was Carly.

He turned and looked up at her. "Hi, Carly. You having fun?"

She gave him a winning smile. "Of course I am. This cabin is awesome. Would you like to join me for a swim?"

"I'd love to."

They both dove into the lake and slowly turned into mermaids. They swam to a beautiful underwater kingdom. There were dozens of other mermaids, as well as fish, dolphins, and other creatures swimming by.

"This is so cool!" Gibby said.

Carly turned to him. She had a beautiful tiara made of coral on her head.

"I know it is," she said. "It's time for you to meet my father."

"Huh?"

"Gibby, if you want my hand in marriage, you have to meet my father first."

They swam into the giant castle. It was dark, so Gibby was unable to see Carly's dad's face.

"You come here to marry my daughter?" the king asked.

"Um. Yes?" Gibby was so confused.

"To prove your worth you must complete a quest! You must slay the Kraken!"

Everyone gasped. "Were you people here before?" Gibby asked.

"Will you accept the quest, Gibby?" Carly asked.

Gibby shrugged. "Sure."

Gibby found himself swimming with three other mermaids. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. Apparently, he was allowed to bring three warriors on the quest with him.

"You'll never complete this quest," Mermaid Sam said.

"Sam, don't be mean," Mermaid Freddie scolded.

Mermaid Spencer said, "Married couples shouldn't fight."

Gibby stopped swimming. "Sam and Freddie are _married_?"

"Well, duh," Mermaid Sam said.

The scene changed. Gibby and his three warrior friends were dragging the body of the Kraken to the castle.

"You have slain the Kraken!" Carly screamed. She swam at Gibby and gave him a big kiss.

Suddenly, they were back on the dock, making out . . .

Naturally, that's when Gibby woke up. Gibby sighed. That dream made no sense. He decided to go take a walk so he could get back in touch with reality.

**...**

Sam was eating in the school cafeteria. The people at her table were a bunch of kids she didn't know.

Everyone in the room was looking at her and whispering. Sam was not digging it.

"What the hell are you guys whispering about?" she screamed.

"Everyone pointed at her and yelled, "You love Freddie!" in unison.

_I have to lie through my teeth, _Sam thought. _I have a rep to protect. _

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT NUB!" she told them.

"Then explain the graffiti," they all said.

They cafeteria was now covered in SP Loves FBs. She looked at the other people. The same was tattooed all over their bodies, and was sewn into their clothes.

"Carly and Gibby did that!" she said. "I hate Fredward Benson!"

The crowd parted and Freddie walked up to her.

"You hate me?" Freddie asked. He sounded like he was in pain. It broke Sam's heart.

"Freddie." She reached out to touch his face, but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! How could you say that? After all we've been through?"

"What have we been through?"

Tears welled up in Freddie's eyes. "Never speak to me again!" He ran away.

Sam couldn't let Freddie get away. She stared to run. She got outside and ran down the street. There were no cars to be seen. Sam didn't have time to reflect on that, though. She had to get to Freddie. She also had no idea where her was, or where she was going.

She found herself in Carly's room. Freddie was laying on the bed, a pillow covering his face.

Sam sat at the foot of the bed. "Freddie?"

"Go away, Sam."

"No." She crawled up the bed and straddled him. Sam could tell he was trying to be angry, but was failing. It must have been because she was on top of him. "Remember our first kiss?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"And what did you say before I walked away?"

"I hate you."

"Was there a hidden meaning behind that?"

Freddie smiled. "Maybe."

"Well, maybe I meant something else when I said I hate you too." She leaned down and kissed him . . .

Sam awoke and sat up. "What the fuck?" she said.

Carly like to analyze dreams, so Sam decided to analyze the one she just had. Obviously, her brain was telling her that she liked Freddie. And apparently, she hoped Freddie meant something else when he said "I hate you."

Then there was the dream kiss. It was awesome. She was pissed at herself for waking up.

"Wait," Sam said aloud. "I fell asleep? Fuck."

She looked over at Freddie. He had fallen asleep too. The other bed was empty, but looked like it had been slept in. Sam wondered where Carly and Gibby had gone.

She ran a hand through her hair. It felt greasy.

"Ew." Sam sighed. :I guess I should take a shower."

**...**

It was pouring outside. Freddie wanted to be out there in the rain so bad.

Unfortunately, Freddie's mom had locked him in his room. He had no idea why.

Then he realized something. His window wasn't locked. He could get out by using the fire escape.

As soon as he thought that, he was out there. He looked up and felt the rain hit his face.

He was in his car. He noticed a blonde girl walking alone in the rain. As he got closer, he realized it was Sam.

Freddie pulled over and put the window down. "You want a ride?"

"I like the rain, Fredmunch."

Freddie didn't respond. He just stared at her. She was soaked. She was wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top. Her black bra was showing through the wet shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked.

"You." Freddie couldn't believe he said that. Sam was probably going to choke him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was. Am."

"Unlock the door."

Freddie did as she said. Sam got in. "Where to?" he asked.

"Somewhere where there's no people."

Freddie felt his heart pound. Was it possible Sam wanted to do what he wanted to do?

Freddie pulled into a random parking lot. He turned to look at Sam. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust. Crazy, intense lust.

Sam pulled off Freddie's shirt. She pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not undressing myself."

Freddie slowly removed her wet shirt. Next was her bra. After that the real fun began . . .

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie screamed and fell out of the bed.

Sam was standing in front of him. She wore only a small, white hotel towel and an amused look on her face.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Freddie asked. His dream had made him a little "excited" and the sight of Sam in a tiny towel wasn't helping.

"It was the strangest thing," Sam said. "I got out of the shower and heard some moaning. Naturally, I decided to investigate. I come out into the room, and it was you."

"Oh God."

"I also noticed that you were-and still are-um, a little 'happy' in the pants."

Freddie got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Have fun taking care of that!" Sam called. When the door shut she said, "Wait! I'm only in a towel out here!"

Freddie picked up her clothes-he noticed her bra was indeed black-and quickly threw them into the room. "HERE!" He slammed the door and locked it.

"I'll turn up the TV so I don't hear anything!" Sam said.

Freddie heard the TV get louder.

"She's never going to let me live this down."

_**Sorry for another short chapter. I'd like to hear what you thought of the dreams. I tried to make them... dream-like. **_

_**Oh. There were some people who wanted Sam and Freddie to get it on, so I decided to make Freddie have a "special" dream. **_


	14. Hour Fourteen

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I had to work on school chiz. I REALLY can't afford to suck this semester. Getting asked to leave my school due to bad grades is SO not a good thing. I'm for realz on thin ice. **_

_**Anyway, if some of this seems off it's because of the long wait between chapters. **_

_2:00 PM_

While Carly was walking, the alarm on her phone went off. It was time for her to call the restaurant and make reservations. Carly gave them a call and made reservations for seven o'clock. After she hung up, she decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

Unfortunately, the walk didn't clear her mind, like she wanted it to. She still had all these confusing thoughts about Gibby. She couldn't like him. He had just broken up with Tasha and he was her friend. A relationship could ruin things. She stopped walking. She suddenly understood Sam's fears about Freddie. Crap.

Carly groaned and screamed "WHY?" at the top of her lungs.

"You OK, Carly?" a person said.

Carly turned around. It was Gibby. "Um. I'm fine. Kinda. Uh. I guess I'm a little paranoid about the whole dine and dash thing? I just made the reservations."

Gibby nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about that too. So, why are you out here?"

"I needed a walk after my nap. You?"

"I needed a walk too. I had the weirdest dream."

"For real?"

"Yeah..."

"I had a weird dream too!"

Gibby smiled. "That's ironic. Care to talk about it?"

"Not really. You wanna talk about yours?"

"Well, I'll tell you that we were all mermaids."

Carly laughed. "You would have a dream like that."

"I killed a kraken."

"Go Gibby."

They started to walk back to the hotel. Then Gibby remembered something. "Sam and Freddie were married in my dream."

"Awesome!" They reached the hotel room door. Carly went to swipe the card, but paused.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"They wouldn't be, like, getting it on in there, would they?"

Gibby laughed. "See? You know it could happen."

"Shut up!"

"They're probably still asleep."

Carly sighed and unlocked the door. They weren't asleep. Carly heard the shower running. Sam's hair was wet, and she was on the phone. Freddie's phone.

"He's not dead, Mrs. Benson," Sam said. "I know he said he'd text you... We fell asleep... Meaning Carly and Gibby too... We're at Gibby's grandpa's cabin..." Sam sighed. "Freddie's in the shower... Obviously, I'm not in there with him! What's wrong with you?... It's obvious because I'm on the phone with you, and _not _in the shower... Gibby and Carly just got in... They went for a walk..." Whatever Mrs. Benson said made Sam gasp. "How dare you assume that?... No you don't!... So what?... He's allowed to talk to me on the phone... I don't care that it's at night... Would you rather me sneak into his room?... That's what I thought... Listen, woman. I'll tell him you called then you can yell at _him _about this chiz." Sam hung up.

"What was that about?" Carly asked.

Sam stood up and pointed violently at Carly and Gibby. "I've got a beef with you two."

**...**

Sam was furious. She had been perfectly fine until Mrs. Benson's call. Where'd she come up with the idea that she and Freddie were having sex?

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"You know what! I saw what you and Gibby did in the cafeteria!"

Carly and Gibby shared a panicked look.

"H-h-how'd you know?" Gibby asked.

"It was on the news, Gibson."

"Shit!" Carly said. "We're gonna get arrested!"

Sam shook her head. "Freddie and I will. It's _our _initials plastered all over the cafeteria. Not you and Gibby."

Sam noticed that Carly and Gibby looked relieved. Bastards.

"Does Freddie know?" Gibby asked.

"Nope. He was peeing while they did the story. Oh. It's supposed to rain later."

Carly ruffled her eyebrows. "Um. OK. What was with that phone call?"

Sam let out an annoyed sigh. "Freddie was supposed to text her every two hours. When he didn't, she freaked out."

"But why'd you get so mad at her?" Gibby wanted to know.

"For some reason she thinks me and Freddie are fucking each other."

"Are you?" Gibby asked.

Sam bitch slapped him. "NO!" The shower shut off. "Don't mention the cafeteria to Freddie. He can learn about his mother's paranoia when he calls her."

The bathroom door opened. "What about my mom?" Freddie asked. He was in nothing but a towel.

Sam knew Carly's jaw had dropped. She obviously hadn't expected Freddie to have any muscle tone. Sam did though. He had told her he started working out a little. And she may have been observing his body a lot since he gave her that little bit of information.

"Is this revenge for me being in a tiny towel earlier?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie smirked. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm not as excited in the pants as you were when you saw me."

Freddie blushed then went back into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut.

"What the hell has been going on since we were gone?" Carly asked,

**...**

Freddie got dressed then Gibby took his turn with the shower. Sam smiled at him smugly while he talked to his mom. After he hung up he said, "My mom is crazy."

"Because she thinks we've been doing the nasty?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" Freddie asked.

"I told you I talked to her. She mentioned it, like, five million times. I can't believe she checks your phone records so much."

"This is my mom we're talking about, Sam."

"True." Sam smiled. Freddie knew she was going to mention it. "So what was your special dream about?"

If he told her it was about her, she'd break his neck. "You don't want to know."

Sam got off the bed she and Carly were sitting on. She leaned close to Freddie-who was on the other bed-and said, "Oh, I do want to know."

"Stop flirting you two," Carly said.

"We're not flirting!" both Freddie and Sam yelled. They then glared at each other. Though Freddie was glad he didn't have to tell Sam his dream.

"Guys, I had a dream about Gibby," Carly said.

"A dirty dream?" Sam asked.

"No! I'm not Freddie," Carly said with a smile.

Sam laughed. "Was your dream about Gibby, Fredperv?"

Freddie growled. "No. It was about a girl. And please stop talking about it. Tell us about your dream, Carly."

Carly blushed. "I married Gibby in my dream. After a ninja battle with Tasha."

Sam asked, "Did you win the battle?"

"Yeah. What do you think the dream meant?"

"You like Gibby," Freddie said.

"That's what I was afraid of," Carly said. "What am I gonna do?"

"Make out with the kid, and if you like it make him your man?" Sam suggested.

Carly and Freddie looked at Sam in disbelief.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Sam," Carly said. "What do you think, Freddie?"

Freddie shrugged. "See where it goes? Though you should wait a decent amount of time to make a move. You know, the break up and all."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dr, Fredward." She stretched. "Mama wants some snacks. Are there vending machines?"

"Of course there are," Freddie said. "All hotels have them."

"Well, I'm gonna go there. Where are they, Carls?"

Carly smiled at her friend. "I'll go with you. You want anything, Freddie?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"You wanna come along and pay?" Sam asked.

Carly shot her a look. Freddie knew it meant she wanted to have a girl talk with Sam or something.

"I'll pay," Carly said as she ushered Sam out the door.

**...**

Gibby got out of the bathroom to find Freddie alone. "Where are Carly and Sam?"

"Vending machines."

"Oh." Freddie looked like he was lost in some other world. "What's up with you?"

"Have you ever had a, um, sex dream?"

"Freddie, I'm a guy."

Freddie chuckled. "Good point. But have you had one about a girl you're friends with?"

Gibby thought he knew where this was going. "Yeah."

"Have you had one about Sam?"

"Once or twice."

"WHAT?" Freddie looked like he was ready to kill.

"Don't hurt me!" When Freddie calmed a bit, Gibby said, "I assume you had a fun dream about Sam."

Freddie nodded. "She woke me up from it too. In a very small towel."

Gibby laughed. "I bet that didn't help."

"Nope."

"Does she know it was about her?"

"Fuck no," Freddie said. "And don't you dare tell her."

"I'm not stupid. Is that all that's on your mind?"

"What am I gonna do, Gibby?"

"About what?"

"My feelings about Sam."

"Hey, you're admitting it and you're not sleep deprived!"

Freddie said, "I'm probably still a little sleep deprived. It was only an hour nap after all. But why deny it? Even my mom has noticed something between me and Sam."

"Dude, just make a move already."

"I've tried! We keep getting interrupted!"

"The keep trying! You can't give up!"

"Oh God. What am I gonna do when she makes out with a stranger?"

Gibby shrugged. "Cry in a corner?"

"Wow, Gibby. You're _a lot _of help."

_**I hope this was satisfying. **_

_**I'm slightly upset that I'm gonna be missing a new iCarly and Big Time Rush on the 11th. But it's for a good reason. I'll be meeting the boys of Big Time Rush that day. Be jealous. **_


	15. Hour Fifteen

_**Woot! I managed to update quickly! Maybe it's because I have no life...**_

_3:00 PM_

Sam got her fifth snack out of the vending machine. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked Carly.

"How'd you know I wanted to talk?"

"Because you wouldn't let the nub come with us. So spill."

"I understand why you're afraid of getting into a relationship with Freddie."

Sam got a root beer out of the soda machine. "Thank you! What took you so long?"

"My kinda sorta crush on Gibby made me get it. The thought of ruining the friendship is scary."

Sam shoved a handful of chips into her mouth. "Exactly," she said without swallowing the chips. She continued after she finally swallowed. "It would suck if we ended up hating each other for real. Or if I screw up and he ends up loathing me. That'd be the worst."

Carly looked at Sam sadly. "Freddie would never loathe you."

"Yeah. Sure."

Carly wanted to make Sam feel better, so she decided to share something that she had been wondering: "I think Freddie's dream was about you."

"Carly said what now?"

Carly noted that while Sam looked shocked, she also seemed kind of happy.

"Why else would he freak out every time you mention it?"

"Well, Mama is hot stuff."

Carly laughed.

"You know, I had a dream about him," Sam informed Carly.

"Really? Tell me!"

"Some of it was creepy, but I'll skip that part. I denied liking the nerd to the whole school, he heard and got upset, he ran away, I chased after him, then we made out on your bed."

"You only made out?" Carly asked.

"I woke up before anything else could happen." Sam sighed. "What a shame."

"No, no," Carly said. "Good thing. I don't want you two having sex on my bed."

"Dude, it was a dream."

"I don't care!"

"Whatever."

They walked out of the little vending machine room. "Oh," Carly said, "we have dinner reservations at seven."

"Then we need to get ti the mall and shop lift our outfits."

Carly nodded. "Right. I need to shower first."

They entered the room. Gibby and Freddie were watching TV.

"Yo, boys," Sam said. "After Carly showers, we're going to go to the mall and steal some shit."

**...**

Freddie was waiting for Carly to finish showering. He wanted her to hurry up. He could feel some tension floating around the room. Sam was sitting on the same bed as him, and he could feel her eyes watching him. He refused to look at her. She was thinking of saying something.

"Sam what do you have to say?" Freddie asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

He could feel her smirk. "I was just wondering what your dream was about."

Gibby chuckled and Freddie sent him a death glare. He then turned to Sam and said, "I'm not gonna tell you who it was about."

"I don't care who the chick was," Sam said as she inched closer to him. "I just want to know what happened in it."

Freddie gulped. The demon was toying with him. "No."

"I kind of want to know too," Gibby said.

The shower shut off. "Hurry, Carly!" Freddie called. "Sam is harassing me!"

"Sam! Stop it!" Carly yelled from the bathroom.

Sam pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"Wipe that pout off your face," Freddie snapped. "It's not gonna make me talk."

"Jerkface."

**...**

"I'll drive," Gibby said as they made their way to the car.

"But it's my car," Freddie said. "I should drive."

"You said you were still a little tired."

Freddie groaned. "Fine."

They all got into the car.

"I can't wait," Carly said. "Sam, is this gonna be a bigger than stealing the sign?"

"Shoosh yeah," Sam said. "Especially since we'll be stealing so much stuff."

"Can we steal fancy underwear too?"

"Uh. Sure."

"But we'll have to steal our dresses first."

"Whoa. Hold on a hot second," Sam said. "I never agreed to wearing a dress."

"Sam," Carly whined. "You have to! You and I need to look sexy so we don't have to wait in line at the club."

"I'd like to see Sam in a dress," Freddie said.

Sam snorted. "Great. Just what I need. A geek drooling all over me." Sam yawned then placed her head on Freddie's shoulder. "I think I need more caffeine."

"You need sleep," Carly said.

"I already slept."

"You need more sleep."

"I bet I can make you sleep," Freddie said.

"What do I get when I win?" Sam asked.

"Fifty bucks? And I get fifty when _I _win."

"Deal," Sam said.

Freddie put his arm around Sam and began to stroke her hair. Sam sighed happily.

After a few minutes, Gibby asked, "Is she asleep?"

"I believe so," Freddie said. "Sweet. I get fifty dollars." Freddie stopped stroking her hair and placed his head on Sam's. "I think I'll take a quick cat nap as well. Wake me when we're at the mall."

**...**

Sam awoke to Carly screaming her name. "Nyeh!" Sam said.

"We're at the mall," Carly told her.

"Oh. When'd we get here?" Sam realized she was still on Freddie's shoulder, so she sat up.

"Like five seconds ago. You and Freddie fell asleep."

Sam looked at Freddie. He had a cocky grin on his stupid face. "I believe you owe me fifty dollars."

"Shit," Sam mumbled. She reached in her pocket and handed over the money.

They all got out of Freddie's car and made their way to the mall's entrance.

"What's the game plan?" Gibby asked.

"Carly and I will go off and steal our chiz, and you two do the same."

"Here's how you guys will have to dress," Carly said, "get awesome T-shirts to wear under button down shirts. Get new jeans and shoes too."

"But we already have shoes and jeans," Freddie said.

"I don't care! Get new ones that make you look worthy of being our dates."

"We;re gonna be your dates?" Gibby asked.

"Duh," Sam said. "You'll be Carly's and Freddie'll be mine. Now, let's go do this!"

The little group separated.

"Aw! Look at all the pretty dresses," Carly said.

Sam groaned. "Awesome. I have to deal with you going all girly."

Carly pulled Sam along. "Let's get some little black dresses."

"Ew! That's _so _cliche."

"But they never fail at making girls look hot."

"I'd rather be original," Sam said.

"Whatever. We'll get little black dresses as well as other dress."

"Fine."

Sam grabbed a random black dress in her size then did some browsing. She grabbed a silver dress and a red one."

"You ready?" Carly asked Sam.

"I guess. Hey, you only have three dresses too."

Carly nodded. "That's the limit for the dressing room. Um. How are we gonna steal these?"

"Mama will come up with a plan. Don't you worry."

They went into the dressing rooms.

"Black dresses first," Carly said.

"Fine," Sam forced herself into the stupid black dress.

"You dressed?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."

"On the count of three?"

"Kay."

"One. Two. Three."

They exited their rooms and looked at each other. Sam laughed when she saw Carly.

"What?" Carly asked. She ran to the mirror.

Sam stepped up behind her. "You look kinda goth since you're so pale."

Carly sighed. "I guess you're right. You look awesome, though."

"Too bad I refuse to wear it."

They went back to their dressing rooms to change. This time Sam came out in the silver one and Carly had a purple one.

"You look nice," Sam told Carly.

"Meh. I don't like it. Or yours."

"Good. I hate mine too."

They put on their final dresses. Carly came out in a hot pink dress. It was strapless, stopped just above her knees, and had a strip of black going around the top. It was also pretty form fitting. It made it look like Carly actually had curves.

"That's _so _your dress," both girls said to each other. They tilted their heads and ran to the mirror. "Oh. Shit," they both said when they saw themselves.

Sam's dress hugged her curves perfectly. The red dress was a halter, it went down to mid-thigh, and it magically gave her cleavage.

"Dude, we're gonna break necks," Sam said.

Sam grabbed Carly's hand and led her into Carly's dressing room. Sam grabbed Carly's purse and whipped out some tools.

"Take off the dress," Sam commanded.

Carly did as she said. She watched Sam remove the little security thing like a pro.

"Shove it in your purse," Sam said.

"So. The alarm won't go off?" Carly asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna do mine now. Once you get your clothes on come join me. I need to stow my dress in your purse as well."

_**So I'm kinda obsessed with Sam wearing a tiny red dress. If you've read other stories of mine, you'll notice that I've had her wear one in them too. I just feel like she looks good in red, I guess... **_


	16. Hour Sixteen

_**Wow. Another update so soon. I'm on a roll. **_

_4:00 PM_

Freddie had no idea where to start. How would he go about stealing an entire outfit? And why did Carly insist on him and Gibby getting new pants and shoes? They were just going to a stupid club. Also, why did Sam not even hesitate when she said Freddie would be her date to the club?

"I don't like what Carly wants me to wear," Gibby said. "It's not my style."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they won't let you in if you're not wearing a shirt."

"Hey! I rarely take my shirt off at random moments these days."

"Oh yeah. You know, I kinda miss that."

Gibby looked shocked. "I didn't know that. You think Carly misses it?"

Freddie shrugged. "Probably."

Freddie looked through all the button-down shirts and finally decided on a black one. Gibby grabbed a white one.

"You know what you could do?" Freddie said to Gibby.

"What?"

"Wear that shirt and get a black vest to put on over it. And you can get some fancy pnats instead of jeans."

"Wow, Freddie. When'd you become a fashionista?"

He shoved Gibby. "I am not!"

"Suuure."

They moved on to pants. Gibby got some nice black dress pants. Freddie got an average pair of jeans.

"T-shirt and vest time?" Gibby asked.

"Why not?"

Freddie's shirt was white with a black and red guitar on it. Gibby got a simple black vest.

They made their way over to shoes.

"Can I help you?" a girl their age asked. She was focused on Freddie. She acted like Gibby didn't exist.

"We're fine," Freddie told her. He walked away.

"Dude," Gibby said, "that girl totally wants you."

"What? No," Freddie said as he took a pair of black Converses off the shelf.

"She can be your random stranger."

Freddie glanced at the girl. When they made eye contact she smiled widely. Freddie smiled back then looked away. He honestly had no desire to make out with this girl.

Gibby picked up a pair of black loafers. "Maybe she can help us get away with shop lifting. All you'll have to do is make out with her."

**...**

Sam and Carly had just stolen their fancy underwear. Carly's were satin and white. Sam went with black and lacey.

"Why is underwear important?" Sam asked.

"Sexy underwear helps you feel sexy," Carly said, like it was something every girl but Sam knew.

Carly's phone beeped. "A text from Gibby."

"Yay?" Sam could really care less.

"Oh my," Carly said. "You're not going to like this."

"What?"

"Freddie's making out with a stranger in one of the storage-type rooms."

Sam growled. "Ask if she's hot."

Carly did as she said. Gibby quickly responded. "He says she's _very _hot."

"Where are they?" Sam asked, trying not to freak out."

Carly typed furiously with her thumbs. When Gibby texted back, she said, "They're in the shoe department."

"We need to go there anyway, right?" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. But-"

Sam didn't bother listening to whatever Carly had to say. She needed to get to the shoe department and kick some ass. She found Gibby, standing alone, and texting. She figured he was talking to Carly. Speaking of Carly, she caught up to Sam and was out of breath.

"Go pick out our shoes, Carly," Sam said.

"But-"

"DO IT!"

Carly squealed then went to look at shoes.

"Gibson," Sam said, "what is going on?"

Gibby had paled. "Freddie's making out with the salesgirl, so she can help us get away with stealing."

"FREDDIE'S WHORING HIMSELF OUT?"

Just the, Freddie and the chick came out of the back room.

"Sam," Freddie said with fear and surprise.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the girl.

"Um. I'm Gwen."

"And do you do inappropriate things with all your male customers?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gwen," Freddie said, "why don't you do what we talked about?"

She nodded, took Freddie's and Gibby's things, and walked away.

Carly came up to them and said, "Sam, I've got the shoes."

"They out of the box and in your purse?" She was talking to Carly, but her eyes were on Freddie.

"Yeah."

"You and Gibby leave the store. If the alarm goes off, run like hell."

Carly said, "Are you-"

"GO!"

Carly grabbed Gibby's hand and they ran off.

Sam and Freddie were staring each other down.

Finally, Freddie spoke. "Why do you look so mad?"

"Why'd you pull that slut move?"

Gwen came up and handed Freddie a bag. She sent a flirty smile his way. "Here are your things." She handed him a piece of paper. "And here's my number."

"Uh. Thanks," Freddie said as she walked away.

Sam snatched the skank's number out of his hands and tore the paper into a million pieces.

Freddie smiled and asked, "Why, Sam Puckett, are you jealous?"

"No!" She then gasped when she saw a bruise forming on Freddie's neck. She grabbed his hair, pulled his head close to her, and examined his neck. "Is that a fucking hickey?" She released his head, pushed him to the ground, and stalked away.

"Sam!" Freddie called then ran after her.

**...**

Freddie couldn't describe how happy he felt. Sam was jealous about Freddie making out with another girl.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled for the millionth time. He was starting to catch up to her. Hopefully, he could get ahold of her and make her stop walking. Suddenly, he smelled fried chicken. They were getting close to the food court. "If you stop running away, I'll buy you fried chicken!" She finally stopped walking.

She turned around and went up to him. "Don't expect me to talk to you."

Freddie bought her the chicken and they sat at a table. He watched her eat.

"Stop staring," Sam said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because it's annoying."

"But watching you eat is fascinating."

Sam handed him a chicken leg. "Eat it and keep quiet."

Freddie finished his chicken and said, "I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, you dunder-head!"

"Sure you're not."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I wonder how you'll feel when I make out with a stranger."

Freddie's jaw dropped. He kind of forgot about that. "You don't _have _to make out with a stranger."

"Yeah, I do. Everyone else did, and we _all _have to complete every item on the list."

Freddie could feel the blood rush away from his face. "Oh. OK. I hope you have fun with that."

Sam threw some chicken skin at him. "Who's the jealous one now, Freddork? Hmmm. I'll have to make sure he's a real hottie."

"Like you could get a really hot guy."

Sam reached across the table and punched his shoulder. "You'll be singing a different tune when you see me in my dress."

Freddie was already singing that tune. He had been all day. "Why don't we go find Carly and Gibby?"

"But I'm not done my chicken!" She gave Freddie an adorable pout.

He sighed. "You can walk and eat."

**...**

Carly and Gibby were sitting on the hood of Freddie's car, eating pretzels. They were both coming down from an adrenaline rush. The alarm had gone off when they left the store with the stolen heels. They ran from a really muscular security man. They knocked over a couple of their fellow teenagers while they were trying to escape him. They eventually lost him by hiding behind the counter of the pretzel place in the food court. Before they went out the back door, Gibby stole four pretzels. One for him, one for Carly, one for Sam, and one for Freddie.

They were both still laughing about it. "You know, we'll never be able to come to this mall again," Carly said.

"Oh well," Gibby said. "At least we had fun, right?"

Carly's smile got wider. "Shoosh yeah. It was a lot of fun." She frowned and said, "Where are Sam and Freddie?"

"Maybe Sam got into a Battle Royale for Freddie's love with the shoe girl."

Carly giggled. "We all know who'd win that."

"It's a shame the other girl will be dead."

They broke out into another fit of laughter.

Carly's phone went off, telling her she had a text.

"Who is it?" Gibby asked.

"It's Freddie," she said as she responded. "He and Sam want to know where we are."

"Tell them to hurry in case security catches up to us."

"Right." She sent the text. "So where should we go next?"

"Uh. The strip club?" Gibby suggested.

"OK. Then after that we'll go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner."

"Then we go eat," Gibby said.

"Then we go to the night club."

"Then we go to my grandpa's cabin and finish the list."

"SAM!" they heard Freddie yell. "You can't just throw the empty chicken bucket on the ground!"

"Who cares?" Sam responded. "It's not like we're ever going to ever come back to this mall."

"But it's littering!"

They reached the car. "Hey, guys," Sam said. "Ooh. Pretzels." She grabbed both of the extra pretzels. She actually handed one to Freddie.

"Um," Gibby said, still shocked that Sam handed over a pretzel without being told to. "We were thinking we should go to the strip club next."

"I'm cool with that," Sam said. "Fredly?"

"Yeah. OK. You drive, Gibby. I have no idea how to get there."

"You just wanna nap again," Sam said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You'll fall asleep too, Puckett."

"I bet you fifteen bucks I won't."

"You're on."

_**I hope this was a good chapter. **_

_**Oh. I just found out that Big Time Rush will also be performing at their CD signing. Yay! **_

_**Hmmm. Is it sad that I'm 20 years old and excited about meeting BTR? **_


	17. Hour Seventeen

_**Yay! Another update! It may or may not be awhile before my next update. I have to write a short story for one of my classes, and I'm also attempting to write a one-shot for BTR. And, yes, it's slash. Kogan slash. ;)**_

_**Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **_

_5:00 PM_

As they pulled into the parking lot, Gibby noticed that Sam and Freddie were asleep. Sam owed Freddie fifteen dollars. Carly reached into the backseat and tickled Sam and Freddie awake.

"God dammit!" Sam screamed. "I can't believe I feel asleep again." She handed Freddie his money.

"I'm really digging this winning thing," Freddie said.

Sam looked at him angrily and said, "Let's just go into the strip joint."

They got out of the car and went to the door. It was time to test their fake IDs. The guy at the door checked them and they were let in with no problems.

"Your boy did good," Sam told Freddie.

"Well, since you have his number, you can call him and tell him."

Sam smiled. "Is that jealousy I hear?" Her eyes wondered to the stage and her smiled brightened. "Holy chiz," she said happily.

Gibby, Carly, and Freddie followed her gaze. There weren't half naked women dancing on the stage. Nope. It was a bunch of dudes.

"Gibby," Freddie said, "is this a gay strip club?"

"No..."

Sam went off in the direction of the bar and the other three followed. Sam leaned over the bar and asked the bar tender, "Why are there guys on the stage and not chicks?"

"It's ladies night," the guy told her.

Carly and Sam shared giddy smiles. "You got any ones?" Sam asked.

"Why yes I do," Carly said. The girls pretty much skipped to the stage.

"How can it be ladies _night_?" Freddie asked. "It's not even dark yet."

"This totally figures," Gibby said. "We would end up here on ladies night."

"Wanna get a little tipsy?"

Gibby nodded. "I'd enjoy that."

**...**

Carly and Sam were cheering for the ripped, sexy man currently taking his clothes off. They were both tossing wads of dollar bills onto the stage.

"You go, you sexy beast!" Sam yelled.

They were definitely having a girl bonding moment. A weird girl bonding moment. Weird, but totally them.

The guy ripped off his pants and threw them in Sam and Carly's direction. Sam made a "come hither" motion with her finger. He came over and Sam slipped a dollar into his thong. In a moment that was completely out of character, Carly slapped the guy's ass as he walked away.

Sam looked at her and laughed. "When'd you get so bold, Carls?"

"The minute that Greek god took his clothes off. Where are Gibby and Freddie?"

Sam looked around. "At the bar. I think they're pretty disappointed that it's ladies night."

"They getting drunk?" Carly asked.

"Probably. Looks like one of us ladies is going to have to drive later."

"I wonder what a drunk Gibby and Freddie are like."

"It'll be very, very interesting. Ooh. New dancer! Wooh! Take it off!"

Carly smiled as she screamed, "Show us that hot bod!" She was glad it was ladies night. Ever since their little adventure began, she hadn't spent much time with Sam. She had been too concerned with helping Sam get with Freddie. But now it was time for girl time. Screw Freddie and Gibby. They had been messing with her and Sam's minds all day. Stupid boys.

"I just had a brilliant idea," Sam said.

**...**

Freddie watched Sam and Carly drool over the male strippers. Sam was especially into it, and Carly was slowly getting to Sam's level. Freddie had almost choked on his beer when he saw Carly smack that dude's ass. Then he saw Sam walk up to one of the lap dancers. Freddie feared Sam was about to make him her stranger to make out with. Luckily, the guy nodded then walked away after Sam slipped him some cash. Freddie thought that was pretty suspicious. He was right of course. The stripper started to walk toward him.

"That dude is staring you down," Gibby said to him.

"I feel like Sam has something to do with this."

"I think he thinks you're hot."

"Shut up, Gibby."

The stripper walked up to Freddie. "You're blonde friend over there tells me you're in need of a lap dance."

"Uh. No. Not really," Freddie said.

"There's no need to be shy." He grabbed Freddie and pulled him over to a chair. He pushed Freddie into the chair then began to dance all up on him.

_This is so awkward_, Freddie thought. Then the guy's crotch got dangerously close to his. _Now it's even more awkward. _

Freddie looked past his lap dancer and saw Sam watching him with a smile on her face. She also had her phone out. Freddie's eyes widened when he realized that she was filming it. Awesome.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Freddie asked.

"A few more minutes," the stripper said as he ran his hands through Freddie's hair. He put his face closer to Freddie's. "Though I can go longer if you want more. On the house."

"No. That's OK. There are plenty of women here who would enjoy a lap dance from you."

"Aw. How sweet of you."

"Yup. That's me. I'm a real sweetheart."

The stripper laughed. He then motioned for the bar tender to get him something. The bar tender came over and handed Freddie's stripper a pen and paper. He stopped dancing and wrote something down. He folded the piece of paper, seductively put it in Freddie's jean pocket, said, "You should call me sometime," and planted a kiss on Freddie's lips.

Freddie's eyes practically flew out of the sockets.

**...**

Sam and Carly watched the lap dancer kiss Freddie. The stripper eventually removed his lips and sauntered away.

Sam stopped filming and put her phone away.

"Please don't post that online," Carly said.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll just use it for blackmailing purposes." Carly laughed and shook her head. Sam continued, "Is it wrong that I found that _really _hot?"

"No. It's not," Carly said. "Um. Freddie hasn't moved an inch. Maybe we should go make sure he's OK?"

They walked over to their shocked friend. Sam placed herself on Freddie's lap, her legs facing toward the right, put an arm around Freddie's shoulders and said, "You enjoy your little surprise, Fredgoo?"

Freddie snapped out of his trance. Sam wasn't sure if it was because she was in his lap, or because she spoke to him.

"Sam Puckett, you're an evil shrew," Freddie said. "I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm gay."

"You got a problem with gay people?" Sam asked.

"You know that's not true! I just wasn't expecting that at all."

"Him kissing you?" Carly asked.

Freddie nodded. "And him giving me his number."

"What the chiz?" Sam said. "How is this nerd getting a bunch of action and phone numbers?"

"I think it's obvious," Freddie said. "I'm irresistible."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "This coming from the girl in my lap."

Sam smacked the back of his head. "Shut your mouth, Fredweasel. Where's Gibby?"

"He's still at the bar," Carly said. "You want me to get him?"

Sam nodded. When Carly walked away, Sam asked, "You enjoy that kiss? Mr. Stripper was pretty hot."

"Too bad he's not my type," Freddie said.

"And what is your type?"

"Female."

Sam slapped his arm. "Besides that."

Before Freddie could answer, Carly and Gibby came up to them.

"Are you wasted, Gibb?" Sam asked.

"He's just a little buzzed," Carly said. "Let's get back to the hotel. I'll drive."

"Sam, why are you on Freddie's lap?" Gibby wanted to know.

"So it'll make it easier for him to pick me up so he can carry me to the car."

"But I don't wanna," Freddie said.

"Don't care."

Freddie sighed. He got off the chair with Sam in his arms and carried her to the car bridal style.


	18. Hour Eighteen

_**So, yeah. This is a short chapter. Sorry. I just felt like I should give you al something since I haven't updated in awhile. I hope it fills the emptiness you've been feeling from the lack of an update. **_

_6:00 PM_

"OK," Carly said when they got back into the hotel room. "Sam and I will get ready in the bathroom. You two get ready out here."

"Why do you two get to use the bathroom?" Gibby asked.

"So Sam and I can make a grand entrance."

"Obviously," Sam added.

"Can I at least pee first?" Gibby wanted to know.

Carly sighed. "Yeah. Go ahead." Once the bathroom door closed, she turned to Freddie and asked, "Do you need a bathroom break too?"

"Um. Kinda," he said.

"And boys say us girls pee all the time," Sam said.

Carly laughed and Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sam sat on one of the beds, and started to go through Carly's purse for her stolen things. Her eyes widened when she saw the red heels Carly had picked out for her.

"Fucking _spiked _heels?" Sam screamed. "Carly, what part of your brain told you that was a good idea?"

"Sam! Don't let Freddie see all the stuff we stole!"

"Uh. Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise! Now put the Fuck Me Heels away!"

Sam put the shoes back in Carly's purse.

"Fuck Me Heels?" Freddie asked after a moment of silence.

Sam said, "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, and _you _do?"

Sam glared at him. "Fuck Me Heels are basically a pair of shoes that make a girl look hot-slash-sexy. They practically scream, 'Have sex with this girl.'"

Freddie looked at Carly for confirmation. Carly nodded. "That's a pretty good definition."

Gibby finally came out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough," Sam said. "Now hurry up, Fredlumps. Carls and I have to girl it up, or whatever."

**...**

"Fancy underwear. Now," Carly said. She and Sam were in the bathroom, dolling themselves up.

"Yes, sir!" Sam said with a salute. After she got the underwear on, she checked herself out in the mirror. "Mama is smokin' hot."

Carly chuckled as she put her new bra on. "Don't put your dress on yet!" she yelled as Sam tried to wiggle into her dress.

Sam screamed, "OK! Why?"

"I don't want make-up or hair product to accidentally get on it."

"What the hell are you gonna do with my hair?"

"Make your curls less messy and put it in a cute up-do."

"And your hair?"

"I'm just gonna curl it a little at the ends."

"Wha-"

"Just shut up and let me make you pretty."

"Fine." Sam pouted as she took a seat on the toilet. Sam had no idea how long Carly was working on her hair. She was getting tired of Carly telling her to stop moving her head.

"Is it make-up time yet?" Sam whined.

"It will be after I do my hair. So, you looking forward to the rest of the night?" She finally released Sam's hair and moved on to her own.

"I've been excited about it since I formulated this plan," Sam told her.

"Right. But are you looking forward to other things you might not have planned originally?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus. Are you gonna try to get with Freddie or not?"

"Carly, I thought you understood my-"

"Just tell Freddie you like him!" Carly whisper-yelled.

"I ca-"

"Make it your mandatory confession."

"You done with your hair yet?"

Carly let out a sigh of defeat. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with the conversation. "Yeah. Close you eyes. It's eye make-up time."

**...**

Freddie and Gibby were both dressed and ready. They could hear Carly and Sam have an intense conversation in the bathroom. "What the hell is going on in there?" Freddie wondered.

Gibby shrugged. "Girl talk?"

"I guess. CAN YOU TWO PLEASE HURRY UP?"

"SHUT YOU TRAP, FREDWEEZE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! CARLY'S BEING A DRESS NAZI!"

"HOW'S SHE BEING A DRESS NAZI?"

"SHE'S BEEN SPENDING FIVE MILLION YEARS MAKING SIRE HER DRESS FITS PROPERLY! JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH! NOW SHE'S DOING THE SAME TO ME!" After a pause, Sam yelled, "I CAN ADJUST MY BOOBS MYSELF!"

"WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M MISSING SOMETHING AWESOME?" Freddie asked.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!" Sam told him.

"WH-"

"Oh my God!" Carly yelled less loudly than her two best friends. "Shut up, you two! You don't have to yell so loud! We'll be done in a second!"

A moment later, the two girls emerged from the bathroom.

"Holy. Fucking. Chiz," Freddie mumbled as Gibby whistled.

"I assume we look awesome," Sam said as she walked over to Freddie so she could examine him. "Sweet. We kinda match. With that lame guitar on your shirt and everything."

Freddie was unable to stop staring at her. He'd never seen someone look so beautiful _and _sexy at the same time. He didn't know that was even possible. While she walked away to make fun of Gibby's outfit, Freddie checked out her shoes. _Now _he got why she and Carly called them Fuck Me Heels.

Then a horrifying thought struck him. Guys were going to be all over Sam at the club. This was not good.

"I think Gibby looks awesome," Freddie heard Carly say.

"You look pretty awesome too," Gibby told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all look pretty," Sam said. Can we go now? Mama wants some filet mignon."

**...**

Carly drove. Sam noticed that Gibby was staring at Carly. Sam also noticed that Freddie's eyes on her. She turned to face him and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Um... Uh... Well... Y-you," Freddie said. He then turned away and banged his head on the window several times.

Sam giggled. "If you didn't stutter, that would've been a pretty smooth move."

Freddie sighed without looking at her. "Well, at least I tried."

Sam patted his back comfortingly. "Next time. Fredsmooth, next time."

"Why do I not believe you?" Freddie asked.

Sam leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Because I'm lying."

Freddie chuckled and finally turned around. "Thanks for your confidence in me."

"No problem."

"So how are we gonna do this Dine and Dash thing?" Gibby asked, his eyes still on Carly.

Sam said, "First, Carly and I will go to the bathroom then casually leave the restaurant. Next, Gibby will do the bathroom thing. Finally, after the waitress says something, Freddie will be all, 'I gotta go find my friends.' Then he'll leave. Easy as pie. Well, as long as no one looks guilty." She gave Carly an accusing glare.

"Hey!" Carly yelled. "I've been doing well with stealing all day."

"She's right," Freddie said to Sam.

Sam punched him. "Shut up."

"Oh, look! We're here!" Carly announced.

**...**

As they waited to be seated, Freddie wanted to punch himself in the face. He couldn't believe he tried the line on Sam he used in his dream. What was he thinking? Did he expect it to end like it did in his dream? He was an idiot. At least Sam wasn't offended or anything. That was a plus. Maybe he _could _have a smooth moment later.

Freddie glanced at Sam and saw some guy hitting on her. She was giving him a disgusted look. Freddie marched up to them.

"I don't think the lady's interested," Freddie said to the guy.

"Go away, little boy," the guy said.

"You should," Sam told the guy. "Because I'm _so _not interested."

"And who's this loser? Your boyfriend?"

Sam and Freddie shared a look. They silently agreed to lie to the dude.

"Yes, he is," Sam said, and Freddie put his arm around her.

"Now walk away," Freddie said smugly.

When the guy was gone, Sam said, "Thanks."

Freddie smiled. "No problem. I could tell he was annoying you."

"Shay. Party of four," the hostess called.

"Come on, Fredmunch. It's time to get out food on."

_**So yeah. Sorry again about it being so short and boring. And sorry that there wasn't much Cibby in it... **_


	19. Hour Nineteen

_**Yeah. I know. It's been a really long time since my last update. But I had to focus on writing a story for one of my classes. Which was sucky, by the way. **_

_**Well, onto the story...**_

_7:00 PM_

"Hot damn. This place is fancy," Sam said when they sat down.

"I feel kinda bad about this whole thing," Freddie said. "I mean, we'll be stopping them from making money."

"Don't you dare flake out on us, Fredloser."

Freddie began to jiggle his legs nervously. "I won't."

"Freddie, if I'm gonna go through with it, you have to too," Carly said.

"Can you guys please have a little faith in me?"

"I have faith in you," Gibby said.

"Because you're a good friend," Freddie told Gibby. "Unlike those two."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Freddie did the same in response.

"Hello." The four looked up at their waitress. She appeared to be only a little older than them. "I'm Gemma and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Carly and Gibby got water. Sam got a root beer, and Freddie a Peppy-Cola.

"OK. I'll be right back with those, and some bread."

"Excuse me, miss!" some fat bald man at another said to Gemma. "There's _something _floating in my water. And my wife's fork is _dirty_."

"I'm so sorry," Gemma said. She took the fork and the water. "I'll get this taken care of."

"You better," Fat Bald Man snapped.

"There was nothing wrong with the fork and water," Freddie said.

"He's just pissy because he's all fat and ugly with no hair," Sam said.

"Don't let that bitter man ruin our evening," Carly told them.

Freddie and Sam watched as their waitress gave Fat Bald Man a new glass of water, and his ugly wife a new fork.

"Took you long enough," Ugly Wife said with a nasty tone.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'll be quicker next time."

She came to their table, handed them their drinks, and put down the bread. "Are you ready to order your appetizers?"

"I would like stuffed mushrooms," Sam said, "and a bowl of lobster bisque soup."

"I think I'll get escargot," Gibby said.

"_Snails_?" Sam asked. "Really, Gibby?"

"I've always wanted to try it."

"I'll get French onion soup," Carly said, interrupting Sam before she could say something rude.

"I'll have shrimp cocktail," Freddie said.

"Miss!" Fat Bald Man called. "Could you please come here? I believe our bread is moldy."

Gemma sighed. "I'll be right over."

"He is such a douche," Sam said with disgust. "I know I'm not the most polite person, but I know you don't piss off the people who handle your food."

"True," Freddie agreed. "They could spit in it."

"Or worse," Carly added.

Freddie was feeling like a bad person. Their waitress was going through so much shit, and on top of it all, they wouldn't be paying her. It was probably going to be the worst day ever for the poor girl.

Sam was fuming after she finished her appetizers. Fat Bald Man and Ugly Wife were _really _pissing her off. They were complaining about everything. Fat Bald Man had to get a new chair because it was "wobbly." Sam figured his fat ass simply broke it.

"Sam, stop glaring," Carly scolded.

"I just wanna punch him so bad."

"Me too," Gibby told her. "Gemma's a very nice waitress. I don't understand why they're being so mean to her."

"Low self-esteem?" Freddie suggested.

Sam nodded. "Because he's so fat and she's so ugly."

Freddie laughed and choked on his drink.

"You OK, Freddie?" Carly asked with concern.

Once he got his breath back he said, "Yeah. I'm all good."

Gemma came to their table and handed them their meals. Sam made sure to say "thank you" nicely.

"Miss!" Ugly Wife yelled. "My steak is too pink!"

"I'll take care of that for you," Gemma said.

As she headed to the kitchen, Sam ran after her. Which was kind of difficult in her heels.

"Yo, Gemma."

She turned to Sam. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. Those assholes at the table next to us. You better do some nasty shit to her food."

Gemma looked sad. "As much as I'd love to, I don't do that."

"Then _I _will." Sam grabbed Ugly Wife's steak and stormed into the kitchen. "Listen people!" she announced. "We got some customers being very rude to Gemma."

"Um. You shouldn't be in here," someone from the kitchen staff said.

"Please tell me you guys mess with the food of asshats," Sam said, ignoring the dude who had spoken.

"Gemma doesn't," another person said. "She's too nice."

Sam tilted the plate and let the steak fall to the floor. "Oops." She spit on the steak then kicked it across the floor. "Apparently, the steak's too pink."

The chef picked it up with his bare hands. "I'll cook it a little longer then."

Sam smiled at Gemma then went back to her table. She made sure to "accidentally" bump into Fat Bald Man's chair. She didn't bother to apologize.

"Do I even want to know?" Carly asked when Sam sat down.

Sam grinned at her. "Nope."

"That was delicious," Gibby said with a content smile after they finished their dessert.

"So is the plan, um, going into action?" Carly asked.

Sam chuckled. "Sure. Take a bathroom break then go to Freddie's car."

Soon after Carly left, Gibby pulled the same move.

"We'll have to wait a bit before we go," Sam told Freddie.

"Thank you," Sam heard Gemma say to Fat Bald Man and Ugly Wife. They had just paid the bill.

"How much did they tip you?" Sam asked Gemma.

The waitress frowned. "About five percent."

Sam banged her fists on the table, stood up, turned the the assy couple, and yelled, "What the fuck?"

The whole restaurant went silent.

"Sam," Freddie whispered, "you're causing a scene."

"Do you have a problem?" Ugly Wife asked.

"Yes, I do. You and your hairless fatty of a husband."

There were gasps.

"How dare you talk to my wife that way?" Fat Bald Man said. "And how dare you insult me?"

Sam stepped closer to him. "How dare _you _and your ugly as sin wife be so fucking rude to a nice waitress then only tip her five percent?"

"You should respect your elders!" Ugly Wife yelled.

"Only if they're worthy of respect! And you two are NOT!"

The manager came up to them. "Miss, you need to leave."

"Whatever," Sam said. She went over to Freddie, pulled a bunch of money out of her bra, and handed it to Freddie. "Pay her. And give her a huge tip."

Freddie smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page. We gonna tell Carly and Gibby?"

Sam shook her head. "Let them think they actually did it."

"Miss," the manager said.

"I'm going!"

As she walked away, all the waiters applauded her.

"I'm so pumped right now," Carly said to Gibby.

"I know! I can't believe we did that. I feel so... cool."

"You've always been cool, Gibby." Carly put a hand on his shoulder.

They both smiled at each other and blushed.

They heard a growl and turned to see Sam stomping in their direction.

"She looks mad," Gibby said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"You OK?" Carly asked Sam when she reached them.

"I told off the douches at the table near us. They only tipped Gemma five percent."

"That's terrible!" Carly cried. "I'm glad you did. And it was an excuse for you to get out of the restaurant for the dine and dash."

"This is true."

Gibby said, "I hope Freddie makes it out OK."

Sam shrugged. "It would suck if her chickened out. It'd completely ruin the purpose of the list." Sam thanked God she was a first class liar.

"Look, there's Freddie," Gibby announced.

"You actually leave without paying?" Sam asked in order to keep appearances up.

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'll drive to the club," Gibby said.

When Gibby and Carly were in the car, Sam asked, "How much did you tip her?"

Freddie sighed. "Forty-five percent."

"Holy shit!"

"My mom's gonna kill me when she sees the credit card bill."

"I'll help you pay it off."

Freddie laughed. "No you won't."

"But doesn't my lie make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"Not really."

Gibby honked the horn.

"We better go before he and Carly implode," Sam said.

_**So, I'm sorry there was, like, no Cibby in this. And that a lot of this focused on Sam, unless you're into that. **_

_**Are you surprised that Sam and Freddie paid? Tech-Man wasn't. He made me tell him. **_


	20. Hour Twenty

_**Look at me, updating so soon. I know you're all proud. **_

_8:00 PM_

"Do you think we'll actually make it in without waiting in line?" Gibby asked.

"With how Sam and Carly look, we'll get in no problem," Freddie said.

"Fredicini, put your arm around me so it looks like you're my date," Sam commanded. "Gibby, you do the same with Carly."

They walked straight up to the bouncer. He looked the girls up and down then asked, "IDs?"

Freddie and Gibby got theirs out of their pockets. Carly and Sam got them out of their bras.

The bouncer stepped aside and let them in.

"What else do you have in your bra?" Freddie asked Sam.

"My phone and some cash."

"How does it all fit in there?"

"Bras are a magical thing, Freddie."

They finally reached the dance floor.

"Come on, Fredsqueeze, Mama wants to dance."

Freddie let her pull him right into the middle. He looked behind him, and was relieved to see Carly and Gibby following them. He turned back to Sam. She had started dancing.

Freddie was mesmerized. Where the hell did she learn to move her hips like that?

Sam looked at him and stopped dancing. "You just gonna stare, or are you gonna dance with me?"

Freddie could feel himself blush. "Um..."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Carly. "Dance with me, kid."

"OK. But first..." she turned to Freddie and Gibby. "Will you get us drinks?"

"Of the alcohol variety?" Gibby asked.

"Appletini," Sam said.

Carly said, "Vodka and cranberry."

Freddie pointed at them. "You two are not allowed to get wasted."

"Fredlame, we just want one drink. And at some point we'll do a group shot. You cool with that?"

Freddie sighed. "Yeah. I'm cool with that."

He and Gibby made their way to the bar.

"You know," Gibby said, "you should actually dance with Sam instead of just staring and drooling."

"Shut up, Gibby." Freddie didn't really trust himself to dance with Sam. Her body grinding against his. Freddie shook the thought out of his head. He ordered Sam's drink and a bottle of water for himself.

The two boys forced themselves past what seemed like million people before they found Carly and Sam.

"Holy chiz," Freddie said when he saw them dancing with each other.

"Why do girls dance all up on each other like that?" Gibby asked.

"To torture us."

They walked up to the girls. Sam happily took her appletini from Freddie.

"Mmm. Perfect," she said after she took a sip.

"How?" Freddie asked.

Sam moved closer to him. "Taste."

Freddie did as she said. "Wow. It tastes like candy."

Sam smiled. "I know. Let's dance."

After dancing for awhile, Carly and Sam decided it was time for a bathroom break.

They checked themselves out in the mirror for a bit and talked.

"I noticed that Gibson's got some moves," Sam said to Carly.

"I know. He's gotten better since we were younger."

"Fun fact: Freddie got a little excited while I was dancing with him."

"Oh my God!" Carly yelled. "Gibby too!"

"Boys are so weird."

"Well, we do look pretty hot," Carly said.

"I think they just need to get laid."

Carly laughed. "So, you see any guys to make out with?"

"Oh yeah. Lots. But I'm waiting for a really, really hot one to approach me."

"You just want to make Freddie jealous."

"What? No."

Carly smiled. "Stop lying."

"Whatever. You gonna jump Gibby's bones tonight?"

"Sam!"

"What? I was just wondering. You're into him and all that chiz."

"He just broke up with Tasha. It's too soon for me to make a move."

"I guess," Sam said. "Let's get back out there. Freddie and Gibby are probably out there like lost puppies."

They walked out of the bathroom and Sam bumped into someone. She looked up and saw an extremely hot guy.

"Hi," he said to Sam with a smile.

Sam smiled back. "Hey. What's your name, hottie?"

Carly snorted at the lame pick up line.

"I'm Alan. Would you like to dance?"

"Shoosh yeah."

Alan grabbed her hand and they walked away.

Carly sighed and went to warn Freddie. She saw him and Gibby sitting at one of the tables along the wall.

She sat down.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Dancing with some guy," Carly told him.

Anger flashed in Freddie's eyes. "And you let her go off with some random dude?"

"Just to the dance floor."

"What if he slips her a roofie?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam's not stupid. She won't let a stranger buy her a drink."

"Who approached who?"

"They ran into each other. She said a cheesy pick up line, then he asked her to dance."

Freddie looked sad all of a sudden. "She's gonna make out with him, isn't she?"

"Probably."

Freddie stood up. "I'm gonna go creep on them."

"Wait," Gibby said. He stood up as well. "I won't let you creep all by yourself."

Carly let curiosity get to her. "I guess I'll go too."

"So," Alan said as they danced, "can I buy you a drink?"

No way Sam was letting that happen. "How about we make out instead?"

"OK."

She took his arm and led him to one of the couches. They sat down. Alan quickly pulled Sam to him and stuck his tongue down her throat. It was _so _not pleasant. The guy couldn't kiss to save his life.

She felt his hand touch her boob. She smacked it away. He tried again about three seconds later. She smacked it away again. Then his hand started to creep up her leg. When he tried to get into her underwear, she pushed him away and punched him, breaking his nose.

Suddenly, another fist hit Alan.

Sam turned. "Freddie? Did you just punch him?"

"Yup."

Alan got off the couch and lunged at Freddie.

_**So, I know this was short, but I feel like a lot happened in this. Or am I wrong. Whatever. I just hope you enjoyed it. **_


	21. Hour TwentyOne

_**Woot! A new chapter! I know you're all excited. :)**_

_9:00 PM_

Carly and Gibby watched as Alan flew at Freddie, knocking him to the ground. He slugged Freddie in the mouth.

"Gibby," Carly said, "go get a bouncer to break up the fight."

"What should I say about it?"

"Tell them Alan started it."

Gibby ran off.

Carly turned back to her friends. She watched Sam kick Alan in the side. He fell off Freddie. Sam screamed something at Alan, but Carly was too far away to hear. Sam went to attack Alan again, but Freddie quickly got up and held her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carly saw Gibby go up to their friends with a bouncer. Carly then made her way over to them.

When she reached them, she heard Alan yelling, "Those two started it!"

"That's a lie!" Sam screamed.

"Excuse me," Carly said to the bouncer. "I'm a witness."

"So you can tell me what happened?"

"Well, the blonde was making out with him, but he got too grabby. She tried to push him away, but then he slid his hand up her dress. She hit him for trying to touch her inappropriately, I guess. Then that young man went to defend her, but Mr. Touchy jumped him."

"I think she broke my ribs!" Alan yelled. "And look at my nose!"

"He's obviously very drunk," Gibby said.

"I did taste alcohol while I was kissing him," Sam told the bouncer.

"And he reeked of it while assaulting me," Freddie added.

The bouncer grabbed Alan and led him away.

"So," Sam said. "Wanna do a quick shot then leave?"

**...**

As they walked to the bar, Sam's mind was going a mile a minute. Freddie had come to her rescue, even though she didn't need And he did it even though Alan could have easily kicked his ass. It kind of made he heart flutter. Which was so fucking stupid. She should be pissed.

They reached the bar.

"You OK?" Gibby asked her.

"Yeah."

The bartender gave them all their shots.

"Freddie, do a countdown," Carly said with a smile.

"In five... four... three... two..." They downed their shots.

"God, it burns the throat," Freddie said.

"Stop being a pansy," Sam told him. "It's a good burn. It'll put hair on your chest."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get back to the car. You driving, Gibb?"

Gibby nodded. He put his arm around Carly as they walked out.

"It looks like it's gonna rain," Sam said when they got to the parking lot.

"I told you it was supposed to rain," Freddie said.

Carly said, "It better wait until _after _we skinny dip."

"Hey, Fredman."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you punch Alan?"

Freddie stopped walking and so did Sam. Gibby and Carly kept going.

"I punched him because he tried to fucking finger rape you."

"But I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I guess I felt the need to defend your honor. Plus, he really pissed me off. I mean, he kept groping you even when you pushed him away."

Something clicked in Sam's mind. "Were you spying on me?"

Freddie blushed. "We all were."

"He split your lip."

"Huh?"

"When Alan punched you, idiot."

"Oh."

Sam reached up and touched his lip. "Does it hurt?"

Freddie shrugged. "A little."

"Well, I could always-"

"Guys!" Carly yelled from the cat. "Come on!"

"Son of a bitch," Sam mumbled. "We're coming!" She stomped off with a sulky Freddie behind her.

**...**

Freddie needed to actually be alone with Sam for real. Otherwise, they would never kiss. And this last time, _Sam _was the one who tried to pull a smooth move. Even with the roles switched, they still got interrupted.

He tried to look on the bright side. Sam wasn't mad at him for going after Alan. She actually seemed kind of flattered. Thank God. He being upset would've just made things more difficult.

He looked over at Sam. She looked angry. Probably because Carly destroyed their moment.

Suddenly, Sam perked up. "Pull over!"

Gibby screamed in surprise, but did as she said.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked as Sam got out of the car.

"Stealing a street sign. Pop the trunk." She took off her heels. "Come help me, Freddie."

"OK." Freddie got out of the car and grabbed the supplies. He then followed Sam to the sign she wanted to steal. "Slaughter Beach?"

"Yup," she said with a grin.

Freddie chuckled. "You would."

"Lift me up," Sam commanded. "And don't look up my dress."

"Why does it matter? Carly, Gibby, and I are all gonna see you naked later."

Sam punched his arm. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And Carly's already seen me naked, so that's no big deal."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "Um. How?"

"We've changed in front of each other lots of times." She stared Freddie down for a bit. "Oh my God! We don't do lesbian shit with each other! Neither of us swing that way, Fredperv."

"That's a shame."

Sam punched him again. "Just lift me up, asshole."

**...**

Carly and Gibby watched their friends as if they were characters in a TV show. Gibby kind of wished they had popcorn.

"They've been doing some hard-core flirting," Carly said.

"I know. And she's not even mad at him for punching that dude."

"Yeah. That's weird. You'd think she'd yell at him."

"She likes that he did it."

Carly nodded. "You're right. I guess it's because no one's done that for her before. God, I hope they get together before the twenty-four hours are over."

"And we're closing in on the end."

"How far in are we?"

"Twenty-one, twenty-two."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"But it's been fun, right?"

"_Lots _of fun. I'm really happy Sam made us all do this. Do you feel any better?"

"About what?"

Carly giggled. "bout dumping Tasha."

"Oh. Yeah. Obviously this adventure has taken my mind off of it."

"That's good."

They both heard laughing. They looked and saw Freddie and Sam walking back to the car. Sam did a little dance for them with the sign.

After putting the tools and sign away, Sam and Freddie got back in the car.

Sam yawned.

"You should nap," Freddie said as they drove off.

"I refuse."

Freddie turned and pulled her to him. He forced her to lean against him.

"You make a good pillow," Sam said.

Freddie smiled. "I know."

"And damn you."

"Why?"

"Your heart beat is so relaxing."

She soon fell asleep. Freddie sighed happily and rested his head on hers. Then he, too, drifted into sleep.

**...**

Carly took several pictures of her friends while they slept. "They're so cute."

Gibby laughed. "Yeah. It's almost disgusting."

"We almost there?"

"Only a couple more minutes." Gibby glanced at the sky. "Those rain clouds are crazy."

"I'll be so pissed if it ruins skinny dipping."

Gibby rubbed her arm. "It won't."

She smiled at him.

"Oh. We're here," Gibby said, and pulled into the drive-way.

_**Slaughter Beach exists. It's in Delaware, my home state. :D **_

_**So, I feel like these chapter keep getting shorter. Sorry. :( I'll try to make the next one longer. **_


	22. Hour TwentyTwo

_**Oh look! It's skinny dipping time!**_

_10:00 PM_

"Wakey-wakey, Carly called to Freddie and Sam.

Freddie woke up first with a groan. "What's going on?"

"We're here," Gibby told him.

Carly nodded. "And I want to skinny dip before a storm starts."

Freddie poked Sam in the stomach. She responded by slapping him.

Carly laughed. "Sam. We're at Gibby's grandpa's cabin."

Sam got off Freddie. "Sweetness."

They all got out of the car and went into the cabin, bringing the clothes they had been wearing earlier.

Once they reached the living room, Sam started attacking her hair. "Jesus Christ, Carls. How many bobby pins did you put in my hair?"

Carly shrugged. "No clue. But you looked cute."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get some towels," Gibby said.

"I'll go with you," Freddie said as he followed Gibby. "This whole skinny dipping thing is gonna be interesting," Freddie said when they were far enough away from the girls.

"I know. I hope I don't make an ass of myself."

Freddie chuckled. "Me too." He had seen Sam in her underwear earlier during their adventure and didn't embarrass himself then. But he did look like an idiot when he saw her in that tiny towel. He couldn't really be held responsible for that though. He had just woken up from a sex dream after all.

They got the towels and went back to Sam and Carly. Freddie smiled when he saw Sam. Her hair looked really wild from being up.

"You guys ready?" Carly asked excitedly.

They all mumbled a "yes" then followed Gibby to the back of the house.

"Wow," Carly said. "It's so pretty."

There were trees surrounding the area. Then there was a long dock at the lake.

"It looks like we could get murdered here," Sam said.

Freddie laughed and snorted. "And it doesn't help our chances due to the fact that we're all about to get naked."

"Guys!" Carly screamed, "stop trying to freak me out!"

"Don't worry," Gibby said as he placed an arm around her. "I'll protect you."

"Aw! Thanks, Gibby." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam looked at Freddie and made a gagging motion. Freddie just smiled.

"Let's do this," Carly said.

They made their way down the dock. Gibby put the towels down then they began to strip.

Freddie, who felt like a perv, watched Sam wiggle out of her dress. He saw her tattoo then remembered something. "Shit. Guys, we can't go swimming with our tattoos."

They all paused.

"Who gives a fuck?" Sam asked. "It's one time. We _have _to complete the list."

"I agree with Sam," Carly said.

Freddie did not understand Carly's obsession with skinny dipping.

Gibby just shrugged and continued taking off his clothes.

Freddie was down to his boxers when Sam looked over her shoulder. She must've noticed he looked nervous because she smirked and said, "You scared of people seeing your junk, Fredly?"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam giggled.

There were two splashes. Carly and Gibby had jumped into the lake.

"How is it?" Sam asked.

"Wonderful!" Carly said. "Hurry up and get in!"

"OK!" Sam unhooked her bra and let it fall onto the dock. Freddie looked away when she removed her underwear.

He listened to her run then jump into the lake.

"Come on, Fredchicken!" Sam called. "The water's nice!"

When she went underwater, he quickly removed his underwear and jumped in.

**...**

Carly was enjoying the cool lake water. Swimming in her birthday suit was just s freeing as she thought it would be.

She noticed that they were all swimming far away from each other. Well, until she felt someone grab her ankle and pull her under.

When Carly resurfaced she yelled, "Sam! Don't do things like that!"

Sam giggled evilly. "Why? Were you afraid some psycho killer was trying to drown you?"

"Maybe."

Sam laughed and Carly slapped her arm. "So were you trying to seduce Freddie while you were getting undressed?"

"Carly, I'm not the male stripper that shoved his tongue down Freddie's throat earlier. Did you check out Gibby's man parts?"

"NO!"

"Answer a question for me."

"Um. OK."

"You gonna tell Gibby you're into him for your confession?"

Carly said, "No. You gonna tell Freddie you like him?"

"Probably not."

"Chicken." Carly stuck her tongue out at Sam.

Sam shoved Carly underwater. Carly splashed her when she came back up. She then floated on her back.

"I bet the sky looks beautiful when the stars are out."

"Yeah," Sam said as she went onto her back as well. "Too bad there are crazy ass storm clouds."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making us do this. It's been a great twenty something hours."

"Dude. You slept through most of it."

Carly laughed. "I would've killed you all if I hadn't gotten some sleep."

They heard Freddie scream.

"What's wrong, Frederly?"

"A deer scared him!" Gibby said. He sounded like he was struggling to breathe. He obviously found it hilarious.

"Aw! Poor wittle Fweddie!" Sam said. "Do you need Mama to come over and keep you safe from killer deer?"

"Shut your mouth, Puckett! I'm getting out!"

"I will too," they heard Gibby say.

"We'll stay in a little longer!" Carly told them.

"Our men are _so _not real men," Sam said as she watched them go back onto the dock.

"'Our men?' What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam shrugged. "Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?"

**...**

Gibby and Freddie sat on the dock with towels wrapped around them, watching the girls act ridiculous in the water.

"It was smart of us to not swim near them," Gibby said.

Freddie chuckled. "True story. Though I refuse to actually look at Sam naked. She would kill me."

"I _may _have peeked at Carly when she was stripping."

Freddie almost choked on air. "I really don't want to hear about that."

"Whatever, man."

Lightning flashed across the sky.

"You guys better get out!" Freddie called. "You could get struck by lightning in there!"

"Jesus," Sam said as they swam to the dock. "You're _so _your mother's son."

"Why does that sound like an insult?"

"Because it was, Frednub. Now you and the Gibster turn around. I don't want you two gawking at me."

The boys did as she said.

"OK. Let's go inside," Carly said after a minute.

There was another flash and a crack of thunder. The group quickly gathered their clothes and ran into the cabin.

They all got dressed then went back into the living room. Carly sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she found some lame chick flick.

"Ew!" Sam said. "I'm not watching this chiz."

"But I want to!" Carly said with a pout.

"There's a TV in the master bedroom," Gibby told Sam.

"Awesomeness." Sam left them.

Gibby sat down next to Carly. He turned to Freddie and gave him a look that said, "Get the fuck out of here."

Freddie nodded. "I'll go watch whatever messed up show Sam picked in the other room."

"I hope they don't have sex in there," Carly said. She moved closer to Gibby and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gibby put his arm around her and said, "Yeah. That'd be kinda awkward. But let's not think about it. We should just enjoy the movie."

**...**

It had started to rain. Sam and Freddie were laying on their stomachs on the bed. They were watching some disgusting medical show. Sam kept giggling at the grossness.

Sam looked over at Freddie-who was hiding his face-and said, "Hey, Fredward?"

"Yeah?"

"I have decided I'm going to make my confession now."

"Oh?" Freddie sat up and stared at her expectantly.

Sam sat up as well. "So, I already gave Carly this little speech, and I figured I should give it to you too. Since we're friends or whatever."

Well, continue," Freddie said when she fell silent.

Sam turned off the TV and sighed. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of you and Carly abandoning me."

"What? That's crazy."

"Carly said the same thing. It's just... You two are a lot smarter than me. You'll go off and do great things and leave me behind while I live a mediocre life."

Freddie placed a hand over one of Sam's. "I highly doubt your life will be mediocre. And your not even close to being stupid. Also, I will _never _abandon you."

"You don't know that." Sam was hating the talk. She didn't like showing people that side of her. It made her seem weak.

"I do know that," Freddie told her. "I need Sam Puckett in my life."

"Why?"

"My life would be way too dull without you in it."

Sam smiled. "OK. I feel a little better now." She actually felt a lot better. It was comforting to know Freddie wanted her in his life.

The sound of rain grew louder.

"I guess I should make my confession now," Freddie said.

"No."

"Huh? But-"

"It can wait. We're going to go play in the rain."

_**So what did you think? Can you guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter? You will, you guys are smart. **_


	23. Hour TwentyThree

_**What's this? Seddie and Cibby kissing? Oh my!**_

_11:00 PM_

"What are you doing?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie as they ran through the living room.

They paused at the front door. Sam said, "We're going to play in the rain. Duh."

Carly giggled as Sam forced Freddie out the door.

"They're gonna track so much mud through this place when they come back in, "Carly told Gibby.

"We'll clean before we leave."

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Gibby cleared his throat and said, "OK. Confession time."

Carly turned to him. "Who are you confessing to?"

Gibby smiled. "You."

Carly started to get nervous, but not as nervous as Gibby was.

"My feelings for you might've been one of the reasons I broke up with Tasha."

Carly lifted her eyebrows in shock. "Me?"

Gibby sighed, sensing he was about to be rejected. "Yeah."

He was surprised when he felt Carly's lips press against his. Gibby found her lips amazingly soft.

The kiss started off innocently. Then Gibby grabbed her head and deepened that kiss.

Before things could go too far, Carly pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"I'm sorry?" Gibby wasn't sure why he was apologizing. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"No, _I'm _sorry," Carly said. "You're all confused and I just made things worse."

"No you didn't! I mean, that felt so right, didn't it?"

"I must admit, it wasn't bad. But you just broke up with Tasha. I shouldn't be throwing myself at you."

"You didn't throw yourself."

"Whatever. It's just not the right time. And it's not fair to Tasha."

"But I wanna be with you," Gibby said.

"And I want to be with you."

"But?"

"It's not a good time. I don't wanna be the rebound girl who ends up getting hurt."

Gibby nodded. "Yeah. You don't deserve that."

"I have an idea though."

Gibby perked up. "Yeah?"

"We wait awhile, and if you still feel the same, we give a relationship a go."

Gibby smiled widely at her. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hug?"

"Yeah."

They hugged and went back to watching the movie. Even though they agreed to wait on a relationship, that didn't stop them from cuddling.

**...**

Freddie slipped in the mud for what seemed like the millionth time. Even though he was soaking wet and covered in mud, he was actually having fun.

"Come on, Mud-butt! Get up!" Sam walked over to him and held out a hand.

Freddie took it and she helped him up. "Thanks."

"See that hill across the street?"

"Yeah..."

"We're gonna go slide down it."

"What! Sam! No!" Although he didn't want to, Freddie let Sam drag him across the street and up the hill.

"OK. You have to get a running start," Sam instructed. "Then you can either slide down on your ass or your stomach. Watch."

Sam ran, flopped onto her stomach and made her way down the hill. Freddie had no idea how that didn't hurt her.

"Come on, Benson!" she yelled.

"Nyeh." Freddie said to himself then ran. He plopped onto his stomach-which hurt like hell-and slid down the hill. He rolled over onto his back when he reached the bottom. "I think I bruised my stomach."

"Aw! Poor Fredbelly," Sam said as she tickled him. Then she punched him in the gut and ran away.

"Get back here, Puckett!" Freddie got up and chased after her, trying not to slip and break his neck. Freddie managed to catch her when they reached the driveway. He grabbed her waist, lifted her up, and spun her around. That made her giggle.

Freddie put her back on the ground and faced her. "Sam, I need to make my confession."

"OK. Shoot."

Freddie didn't know how to tell her. He was afraid to say it out loud.

"Well?" Sam asked.

Freddie ran a hand through his wet hair. It felt like it was raining even harder than before. It was messing with his concentration.

"Freddie! Speak!"

"I'm going to confess with an action."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

Freddie took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

"OK..." Sam did as he saw.

Freddie moved closer to her. He wasn't sure how he should go about it.

"How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Sam asked. "Is anything going to happen?"

"Sam, shut up."

"That wasn't part of your instructions," she teased, her eyes still closed.

"Well, it is now."

Sam made a zipping motion over her lips, telling him she won't speak.

After a second or two, Freddie finally made his move.

**...**

Sam's breath hitched when she felt Freddie's breath against her face. The suddenly she felt him place a light kiss on her lips. When she felt him pull away, she opened her eyes. She could barely think. The only thought she had was that the kiss was way too short.

Freddie was staring at her with a look of fear on his face.

"You just kissed me. In the rain," she stated.

"Yeah. My confession was. you know, that I like you."

"You kissed me in the rain," she said again. She never got why chicks found kissing in the rain romantic until that moment.

"Can you please say something else?" Freddie said.

"I'll respond with an action." She gripped Freddie's hair and pulled his face to hers. She wanted to give those romance movies a run for their money.

After Freddie got over the initial shock, he began to kiss her back. Soon, their tongues were battling for control. Sam let Freddie win. She could feel him smile because of that. Letting Freddie take the lead was an excellent decision. The boy knew how to kiss.

She pulled away after awhile. "How was that for an answer?"

Freddie gave her another kiss. "Amazing."

"Would you like to continue? Preferably on the hood of your car? Mama doesn't like to make out while standing."

Freddie grinned. "I love that idea."

**...**

"They've been out there for awhile," Carly said.

"Should we go check on them?" Gibby asked.

"Well, I need to confess."

"About what?"

"I have to tell them that they need to stop being pansies and get together already."

Gibby stood up and went to look out the window. "I think they know that."

"Huh?" Carly ran to the window. She saw her two best friends on Freddie's car. Well, Sam was on Freddie's car. Freddie was on Sam. "They're making out in the rain! That's every girl's dream!"

"Well, Sam's living it. Wow. They're really into it."

"I don't want to interrupt them, but it's almost twelve."

"Yeah. We gotta get going," Gibby said.

Carly went and opened the door. "I hate to stop you guys! But we gotta get ready to leave!"

Sam and Freddie looked at her. Freddie looked embarrassed about being caught. Sam just smiled and said, "We'll be there in a hot second."

_**I know. This was short. But I hope the Seddie and Cibby made up for it. **_

_**Next chapter is the last one. :( **_


	24. Hour TwentyFour

_**:'( Tis the last chapter. It may be bad because I suck at ending stories. **_

_**And I would like to thank all of you who have enjoyed the story. It makes me feel all special. **_

_12:00 AM_

"How goes it?" Sam said when she and Freddie walked back in. They were soaking wet and covered in mud.

"You two have fun?" Carly asked with a smirk.

Sam shrugged. "It was OK."

"Excuse me?" Freddie said. "You sure didn't act like it was just OK."

Sam punched his shoulder. "Can I take a quick shower to get all the mud off?"

Gibby nodded. "You can use the one in the master bedroom. Um. There are some clothes in the drawers. Shirts and pajama pants."

Sam nodded and went to go shower.

"Is there another one I can use?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Down the hall."

When Freddie was gone, Carly and Gibby started laughing.

"Freddie's mom is gonna kill him when she sees all those hickeys," Carly said.

"Sam had a lot too," Gibby added.

Carly was smiling. She was happy her friends were finally together.

"Wanna clean up the mud on the floor?" Carly asked Gibby.

He nodded.

Once they were finished, Sam came into the living room. She was wearing some flannel pajama pants and...

"Is that the black button down Freddie wore to the club?" Carly asked.

"Yup," Sam said. "It was there, it looked comfortable, and I put it on. No big deal."

"Uh-huh."

Freddie came in. He was wearing the shirt and jeans he had worn to the club since his clothes from earlier were soaked.

"I put my clothes-and Sam's-into some plastic bags I found. Is that my shirt?"

"Jesus. Why is everyone going on about the shirt?" Sam said. "I only put it on because it looked comfortable."

"And is it?" Freddie asked.

"Don't push your luck, boy."

"OK. We gotta get going," Carly said.

"I'll drive," Freddie told Gibby.

They gathered all their things and ran to the car.

**...**

"Carly and Gibby are asleep," Sam said. "We've only been driving for five minutes."

Freddie chuckled. "They were tired." He didn't say anything for a moment, but felt Sam's eyes on him. "You wanna talk?" he finally asked.

"Do you?"

Freddie sighed. "Well, what are we gonna do next?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want to do."

"Is Sam Puckett afraid to voice her opinion?"

"Shut up, Fredstein. Nothing like this has happened to me before."

"Making out with a guy?"

Sam punched him. "No. I just never experienced something so... passionate." She had mumbled the last part.

Freddie smirked cockily. "Oh? It was passionate?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't get all full of yourself."

"You wanna give being a couple a try?" Freddie asked.

"After we come up with some conditions."

Freddie snorted. "You would. What conditions?"

"Don't expect me to treat you any differently."

"You wouldn't be Sam if you treated me differently."

"You always pay when we go out."

"I already do."

"No celebrating stupid weekly or monthly anniversaries. Well, except the six month anniversary."

Freddie smiled. "I like that you have faith in us."

"Shut it. You better kiss like you did earlier _all _the time."

"Only if you do the same."

"Perv. On that note, we only go as far physically as I want to. If you pressure me, I kill you."

"How often have you thought about dating me?"

"None of your business."

Freddie laughed. "OK."

"So you agree to these conditions?"

"Only if you agree to mine."

"Shit," Sam grumbled. "What are they?"

"You're going to have to tolerate my mother to a certain extent."

"Ew."

"We announce it on iCarly."

"Uh, why?"

Freddie blushed. "I kinda want people to know you're my girl."

"I'm thinking you're _my _girl."

"Ha-ha," Freddie said flatly. "Sometimes you have to let me pick what we do on dates."

"Yeah. You're the girl."

Freddie ignored that comment. "And you have to be cool with public displays of affection."

"Mama likes PDA."

"I'm also referring to hand holding and stuff, you know," Freddie said. He was aware that Sam was thinking of other things.

Sam shrugged. "I can deal with non-lip action PDA."

"So. You agree to my conditions?"

"Sure. You agree to mine?"

"Yup."

"So are we, like, official now or whatever?"

"Huh. I think we're still just Sam and Freddie, but with a new element."

"But you're gonna call me your girlfriend."

"Well, duh."

Sam shook her head and laughed. "You're such a nub." They stopped at a red light. She turned his head and gave him a quick kiss.

"I could get used to that," Freddie said with a happy sigh.

**...**

Sam smacked Gibby awake. His scream woke Carly up.

"We're here," Freddie said.

"Awesome," Carly said. She looked out the window. "It stopped raining."

Sam chuckled. "Great observation skills. Can I spend the night?"

"Don't you always? You can stay too, Gibby."

"OK," Gibby said with a yawn.

"Can I stay as well?" Freddie asked. "I don't feel like dealing with my mom right now."

Carly laughed. "Sure. We'll all have a place to sleep in my room. Meaning, Sam will sleep in my bed with me and you boys will get the couches."

"I didn't expect it any other way," Sam said.

They all got out of the car and walked into Bushwell Plaza. Sam and Freddie had linked their hands.

"So," Gibby said when they stepped into the elevator, "you two a thing now?"

"Yes," Freddie said happily, while Sam said, "I guess," in a bored voice.

The elevator opened into Carly's apartment. Spencer practically flew off the couch when he heard them. He ran over and hugged Carly.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!" he cried happily.

"But you knew I was fine," Carly said.

"Yeah, but-" Spencer paused when he saw Sam and Freddie. "Why is Freddie's arm around Sam? And... are those _hickeys_?"

"They're kind of a couple now," Gibby told Spencer.

"Since when?"

"Since they made out on top of Freddie's car in the pouring rain," Carly said with a smile.

Spencer's mouth fell open. "What happened these past-"

"Almost twenty-four hours," Freddie said.

"We had an adventure," Sam informed Spencer.

"An epic adventure," Carly added. "It was so much fun."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sam," Gibby said.

"You feel better about the break up?" Sam asked.

"_Much _better."

"Good. Well, I want some food before bed time." Sam went into the kitchen.

"I'll go to sleep," Spencer said. "I need to absorb this whole Sam and Freddie thing." Spencer went to his room.

"You guys go upstairs," Carly said to Gibby and Freddie. "I'll keep Sam company. Stop pouting, Freddie."

The boys left and Carly joined Sam in the kitchen.

"I kissed Gibby," Carly said.

Sam gasped and pulled her head out of the fridge. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful."

"That's so weird. Are you two a thing now?"

Carly sighed. "No. It's too soon after the break up."

"Good point."

"So, how was your kiss with Freddie?"

Sam smiled. "Fucking amazing." She went back into the fridge and got out some left over chicken.

"Details," Carly pressed on.

"Well, he did his little confession thing by having me close my eyes, then he gave me a tiny kiss."

"Aw!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I was a little flabbergasted at first. I kept repeating the fact that he kissed me in the rain. He told me to say something else, so I kissed him instead of talking. How'd your kiss with Gibby happen?"

"He told me he likes me, I like him back, so I kissed him," Carly said with a shrug.

Sam ate some kitchen. "We're so beast. Getting boys to want us and all."

**...**

"Carly kissed me," Gibby told Freddie.

"Holy chiz! When?"

"You and Sam were playing in the rain. I told her how I feel. At first, I thought she was gonna reject me. Then, her lips were on mine."

"Go, Gibby." Freddie high-fived him. "So what's gonna happen between you two?"

"We're gonna wait until before trying to get together."

"Sounds like a good plan. With the recent break up and all."

Gibby nodded.

Carly and Sam walked in. Sam sat on the couch next to Freddie so she could finish her chicken.

"Can I have some?" Freddie asked.

"Hell, no."

"We should go to sleep now," Carly said. "We had a busy twenty-four hours after all."

Sam was done her chicken. "OK. Mama's ready to sleep."

Carly crawled into her bed and Gibby laid on one of the couches.

"Wait," Freddie said to Sam before she could get into bed.

"What?" He cupped her face and gave her a kiss.

"Good night," he said.

"Aw!"

Sam snapped her head in Carly's direction. "Quiet, Shay." She turned to Freddie. "'Night, Fredward."

Freddie plopped onto the couch and Sam got in Carly's bed.

All four of the fell asleep when the clock struck one.

THE END

_**Yeah... There was a lot of dialogue in this... **_

_**I hope you all liked it! :D**_


End file.
